Elegant Script and Blue Pen
by KrystalRose92
Summary: When Clarissa is five she is asked to write to a pen pal for the year, she does but after the year is over they continue to write to one another, now that her pen pal is moving to her city, her school, her life is about to change forever. AU AH Maybe OOC
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello and welcome to another new FF._

_Now, I know I shouldn't post this, but I am going to try and update of my fics ONCE A WEEK! Okay?_

_But I have to say, I do have priorities and they go;_

_1. Ragged to Golden_

_2. The Bond of Death_

_3. Elegant Script and Blue Pen_

_Anyway enjoy!_

_Review!_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: How it started and how it ended<strong>

When she was five she was given a project from her teacher saying that she had to write to a pen pal. She had no idea what a pen pal was and how she got one, but she had told the class that a pen pal was someone who lived far away and we wrote a letter to them, their letters were going to California to another class and they had to write them and they had to write back. This sounded fun. Teacher had a hat in her hands and when she passed it around we had to pick out a piece of paper that contained a name and an address. She took her's out and saw the name, it was a boy, she didn't like boys, well that wasn't true, the only boy's she liked were her brother, her best friend and her daddy. The teacher told the class they had to write to their pen pals for the whole school year.

_#####_

When she was ten, she still wrote to her pen pal, she didn't understand why she had been writing him for the last five years, but she had been. He was funny and easy to talk too, she thought that perhaps this boy was going to be her first crush, something she thought one of her brother's friends would be, but she was pretty sure this boy was. He helped her through a lot, like when Mommy and Daddy argued and doors slammed or when Mommy packed up her suitcases and left or when Daddy didn't come down from his room and her brother had to take care of her or when Daddy changed. He helped her a lot, and she helped him too, they sometimes even helped each other with their homework. She had found a true friend in him, and she hoped he felt the same about her.

_#####_

When she was twelve her Daddy let her have an E-Mail and she told the boy, he too had an E-mail and they talked on MSN all the time, but they still wrote letters to each other, personally hand written pieces of paper seemed much nicer than typed words on a screen. Her Brother was in high school now and she would be starting middle school next year, the boy had started middle school this year and it was the first time, she realised, that she knew how old he was. They would talk about homework; friends and she asked him questions about boys. The boy didn't answer a lot of them but she didn't mind, the only boy she cared about noticing her was him, but then something dawned on her. They may never meet.

_#####_

When she was fifteen she started High School and the boy was a year ahead of her. Her mother had returned to the city, remarried, and she wanted to see her children, but she refused to go, as far as she was concerned her mother had abandoned her and her brother and her Father had taken care of them, but he had changed even more. Her brother would soon be off to college and she would still be here, her father wasn't so bad, only when he disapproved of something did he get angry, he never struck her, her brother would never allow it, he was protective over his baby sister especially now that boy's had started to notice her. She still wrote to the boy and told him all about her problems, it had been ten years and she could still confide in him and he confided in her and she liked it that way. It meant that somewhere she had someone who cared, someone who listened. Someone who knew her better than anyone.

_#####_

She was sixteen when her world began to change, she still wrote to the boy and now she had a boyfriend, one of her brother's friends, she was a cheerleader and he was a football player and was on the swim team. Then she got a letter, it said that he had received a scholarship to her school and he was coming to New York, she was ecstatic and began to write him back when the pen suddenly fell from her hands as she realised something she had been denying. She had feelings for the boy with the elegant handwriting and who always wrote in blue pen. He couldn't come here, not when she had a boyfriend, but who was she kidding, they didn't know what each other looked like, so maybe she could hide who she was from him, the only thing he knew about he was her name and there was more than one Clarissa in her school, but he never called her by her real name, when he was ten he gave her a nickname and nobody knew it except for him. She realised how ridiculous she was being, this boy had no romantic interest in her and if he did, what did it matter? She had a boyfriend now.

What she didn't know was when he came to New York her whole life would change and he would be a part of that change.

She had feelings for the boy with the elegant script and blue pen, and they were not going to go away.

* * *

><p><em>Short prologue I know, but it does get longer.<em>

_This will not be updated as frequently as my other two stories!_

_So tell me, what do you think?_

_Review? _

_X _


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note:**

_You all did this to me!_

_Hello again!_

_Well, due to an overwhelming response to this story, I have decided to update sooner than expected._

_Enjoy!_

_Review!_

_X_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how can you eat <em>so<em> much?"

Clarissa Morgenstern looked at a friend with thinly veiled disgust, she had no idea where Maia put it all and considering she was eating cafeteria food, it made it just that much worse. Especially because today's menu was all seafood.

"Excuse me for being one of the few girls in the world that acknowledges a love for food." She said and then took a bite out of a crabstick and grinned.

"Hey, I like food just not _too_ much." Clarissa said eyeing what could only be Maia's twentieth piece of fried fish.

"That's because you my friend are a cheerleader and must stay in impeccable shape." Maia winked and then went back to eating.

Clarissa sighed, it was true, part of the reason as to why she didn't eat a lot was cheerleading, she needing to stay small so she could do her flips and be thrown in the air and be top of the pyramid. Maia seemed to resent her for the fact that she was a cheerleader, but Clarissa could not help it if Maia did not have great hand eye coordination. She knew Maia didn't really like her, but she put up with having her around because Simon and Kyle liked her. She didn't know why Maia hated her, she thought it was partly because she was part of the in crowd and Maia thought that they were all snobs.

Clarissa was no snob.

Someone patted her head and she turned to look and was looking into the kind eyes of her best friend.

Simon Lewis.

His brown hair was in his eyes, covering the chocolate orbs. He sat down, his skinny frame folding easily on the chair. He had to push his glasses from the end of his nose back up to where they were supposed to be. Clarissa couldn't help but grin at him, he was so normal so_ mundane_, that was why so opted to sit with him at lunch and not the—as Maia bluntly puts it—the popular hoes.

Clarissa looked over at her other friends, they were crowded around their table near the window, laughing and joking, she saw her best friend Isabelle and her brother Jonathan, they looked annoyingly happy. She was well aware that Jonathan liked Isabelle but his feelings were not reciprocated, but Jonathan was a star at school, everyone wanted to be with him, especially Kaelie.

Clarissa hated Kaelie.

"Well, I'm done; I'm going to go prepare for class." She smiled at the group and duped the contents of her tray into the garbage and left her tray on top, leaving the cafeteria, she straightened out her uniform and remembered something.

She had had practice this morning and all of her bag was still in her locker, crammed into the small space. She had gotten a life with her brother today so she had to put all of her stuff in his car. Huffing, she spun back around and walked over to her brother's table, feeling the eyes of her other friends on her, as if she was betraying them.

She knew that they thought sooner or later she would stop sitting with them and sit with the 'popular' crowd, but she sat with them because they were superficial, they were fun to be around and she liked them, even Maia on her good days.

"Jon," she said arriving at the table and stopping in front of her brother. He seemed to be in an overly animated conversation with Sebastian, her more or less boyfriend.

"Yes?" He looked up at her sounding bored.

"I need your keys so I can put my stuff in your car." She held her hand out expectantly but Jonathan made no move to hand over the keys. She was aware that the group was staring and acutely aware that Kaelie was practically drooling over her brother, she didn't see the big deal. She could admit that he was nice looking but hot? No way, then again he was her brother it would be weird if she thought he was a god.

Jonathan was nearly eighteen and this was his senior year, along with Sebastian, Kaelie and a few others. He received a lot of female attention and people were always asking if they were really related, Clarissa could see why, they looked nothing alike.

Jonathan had silvery blonde hair and black eyes, he was tall and had a football players build, where Clarissa had red hair and bright green eyes, she was short, petite, and had a small frame that was slightly toned from nearly four years of cheerleading.

Clarissa never understood why she was a cheerleader, she wasn't a girly girl and she didn't dress up a lot, she was more into art, but then cheerleading provided her with confidence and made her feel alive like nothing had before, she loved the feeling of being tossed into the air and soaring like a bird. It was freeing.

"How do I know that you aren't going to joy ride and leave me stranded here?" Clarissa scoffed at this.

"Honestly, even if I was going to do that, you would never be stranded, I'm sure there are a million people who would give you a ride." She batted her lashes innocently at him.

He could never deny giving his sister anything, he loved her, he had taken care of her when Father had been unfit, he watched over her, he protected her.

"Fine, here, but give them straight back." He said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." She said turning back and going to her locker. Maybe she should joyride, just to teach him a lesson, then again, that would be one time that Jonathan didn't protect her.

Clarissa walked to her locker, putting in the combination and opening it; grabbing her cheerleading bag she hauled it over her shoulder and was about to head out to the student parking lot when a hand gently grabbed her waist pulling her back. She raised her eyes to see Sebastian, smiling down at her.

Sebastian was her boyfriend, she supposed, they had been together for over a month now and Clarissa was very happy. He was very good looking with black hair that had a messy on purpose look, brown eyes, like melting chocolate a tall stature and the build of a football player mixed in with the grace of a swimmer.

"Hey," he said as he moved causing her to walk back and fell the cool metal of the locker's behind her.

"Hey," she said smiling. Sebastian's hand snaked out to play with a strand of her hair. He always played with her hair, Clarissa didn't understand the fascination, it was a big orange frizz ball as far as she was concerned.

"Any plans tonight?" He asked while still fiddling with her hair.

"Sure, with the most wonderful man." Sebastian looked confused and let her hair fall back. "You should meet him, ever heard of _Edgar Allen Poe_?" She smirked as he shook his head.

"You are a devil woman." He moved so that Clarissa could do what she had originally planned and put her cheerleading bag in her brother's car.

"Walk with me?" She asked and he nodded, taking her bag and holding her hand.

She knew a lot of girls didn't understand why Sebastian was dating her; she didn't understand it herself, he was popular, the whole female population of Alicante Academy wanted him and threw dagger looks at her in the halls, but she revelled in it, for once _she _was envied, for once people wanted to be _her_.

Clarissa deposited her bag in the boot of her brothers Toyota and turned to the back seat where she knew she had left her pencil box, she slid them into her brown leather back pack and locked the car—after closing the door—and spun to Sebastian. He had his hands on her hips and was staring down at her with a burning intensity.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked in a shaky voice. They had never been this close before, Clarissa hadn't even made out with him yet, she didn't know what was stopping her but she knew she was grateful that he as patient, she wondered how long that would last.

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I have to finish this assignment." The bell rang then and Clarissa now understood the meaning of the phrase saved by the bell. "I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, waving as she headed to class.

Clarissa wasn't exactly lying to Sebastian, she did need to finish this assignment, but it wasn't due for another two weeks. Clarissa knew why she didn't go out a lot on school days, but that was her secret.

_#####_

Clarissa sat at her computer desk, researching for this English paper when her chat window came up.

_Hello Clary_

Only he called her Clary, he thought of the nickname six years ago when he got tired of always starting his letters with _'Dear Clarissa'_ he didn't like her name.

Clarissa smiled and typed back. They had been friends for eleven years now, he knew her inside and out as she knew him, except for the fact that they had no idea what the other looked like, she thought and he agreed that it would be better to keep their faces hidden, like real pen pals.

Clarissa remembered the day she had been told she had to write to him and the day he walked into her life, never walking out.

_#####_

_Clarissa sat at her seat next to her new friend Simon. He was funny looking; he had really big glasses and funny hair. They were friends because Clarissa saw him reading a comic book and she wanted to read too. _

"_Okay guy, we are doing a fun new assignment called Pen Pals! This means, each of you will select a name from this hat," She held the hat out for show. "And you will write that person a letter and then they will write you one and you will keep replying until the end of the year. Does that sound like fun?" The teacher was overexcited, Clarissa didn't see the big deal, she was writing to a stranger. Her mom always told her never to talk to strangers. _

_The hat was passed around and Clarissa dipped her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper, handing the hat to Simon. She opened the paper and saw the name of her 'Pen Pal'._

_**Jace Wayland**_

_Under his name was what she thought was an address. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write her first letter._

_**Dear Jace...**_

_#####_

_You're distracting me from homework_, Clary replied to Jace. When she had started that assignment she had no idea she was going to make a lifelong friend, a best friend and she had, in Jace, he had been her first crush, even if she hadn't officially met him, Clary had wanted him to be her first kiss too, but that was impossible in case she was able to get a plane to California and the little savings she had in her piggy bank, Father gave her money but she always used that on the weekends, going to movies or restaurants or clubs.

_Really, what are you doing? _

She was about to respond when he wrote something else and she giggled.

_More importantly, what are you wearing? ;)_

Clary shook her head; Jace was always a cocky smartass.

_Edgar Allan Poe_

_You're wearing Edgar Allan Poe? Lucky guy_

_Oh haha! I am studying Edgar Allan Poe and wearing nothing_

Jace didn't reply, which was uncommon for him, not much rendered him speechless, in the time they had spoken, be it through letter or internet, she had learnt a lot about Jace and his life, what he was like and what he was hiding, she felt as if she was one of the only people who knew the real Jace and somehow that made her feel lucky.

_What poem?_

He ignored the naked comment. Smooth.

Instead of typing the title, which he would then Google, Clary wrote the poem to him, perhaps he could shed some light on it for she was having no luck.

_Romance, who loves to nod and sing,_

_With drowsy head and folded wing,_

_Among the green leaves as they shake_

_Far down within some shadowy lake,_

_To me a painted paroquet_

_Hath been- a most familiar bird-_

_Taught me my alphabet to say-_

_To lisp my very earliest word_

_While in the wild wood I did lie,_

_A child- with a most knowing eye._

_Of late, eternal Condor years_

_So shake the very Heaven on high_

_With tumult as they thunder by,_

_I have no time for idle cares_

_Through gazing on the unquiet sky._

_And when an hour with calmer wings_

_Its down upon my spirit flings-_

_That little time with lyre and rhyme_

_To while away- forbidden things!_

_My heart would feel to be a crime_

_Unless it trembled with the strings._

Clary awaited his response as she read over the lines of the poem herself. The poem was called _Romance_ and Clary really hoped Jace didn't read something onto the title.

_Well Clary, it seems you have a pickle in your hands here._

Ever the asshole, Jace didn't help her at all. She sighed, deciding her was too distracting for her to actually get work down.

_I'm signing off, you really are no help. Talk to you soon. _

Clary logged off before he could respond. For another hour she pondered what the poem could mean and then gave up and decided to concentrate on her art assignment. She was supposed to draw something that meant a lot to her but she couldn't think of anything except for Jace and she couldn't very well draw him, she had no idea what he looked like.

Then an idea no, more like an image, came to fruition within her thoughts and she began sketching, not knowing where this idea had come from, but she was going with it, it was all the help she was going to get.

_#####_

Clarissa awoke the next morning and sauntered into the kitchen, pouring herself some cereal she went to get milk when she saw the envelope sitting there, with her name written on the front in elegant script and written in blue biro. She knew who it was from immediately and sitting at the table, her breakfast forgotten, she opened the letter and started reading.

She was glad she didn't eat, because she probably would have just thrown it all up with the nausea she felt.

Jace was coming to New York, not only that he was coming to her _school._

That was bad, he would see her, she who she really was, who her friends were, what her friends were like, her brother and he would see what she looked like. Clarissa suddenly felt extremely self conscious and opted not to wear her uniform and instead wear baggy jeans, a tank top a giant hoodie and ugly sneakers.

She didn't want Jace to see her because she knew, she knew that he would be beautiful and she was not, he would laugh at her and never speak to her again.

Clarissa didn't think she could handle losing her friend, her best friend, her soul mate.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was that?<em>

_Terrible? _

_Let me know in a review._

_X_


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again!_

_I am overwhelmed by the response this has met and am overexcited by this._

_Now, I did warn you that this is not the biggest priority I have in writing and it will only be a short fic._

_Okay, so here we go_

_Anyone interested in being a Beta?_

_Enjoy and Review!_

_X_

* * *

><p>Clarissa had never changed outfits so many times in her life.<p>

She had gone from baggy, to slutty, to loose fitting, to tight, to exposing, to completely covered, to her cheerleading uniform and finally she decided to go for a mix and ended up in something she would normally wear. Looking at herself in the mirror she realised that being friends with Isabelle had influenced her style way too much.

And even scarier, she had never put in this much effort to look nice for Sebastian.

Clarissa was wearing a loose grey shirt with a leather belt that emphasised her small waist, a pair of black skinny jeans covered her legs and her feet were enclosed in ballet flats. Her hair was pinned on one side and her makeup was light, she wore no jewellery and she had her bag slung around her shoulders.

Clarissa descended the stairs and grabbed a berry yoghurt from the fridge for breakfast and waited for her brother.

Jonathan came down the stairs a few minutes later and nodded at her, picking up his back pack and an apple, grabbing his keys they were about to leave when their father came out from the study.

He was always in the study.

"Where are you going dressed like _that_?" He asked Clarissa, his breath heavy with the scent of alcohol. Clarissa looked down at her attire, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked cautiously, standing closer to Jonathan.

When her father drank, he drank until he couldn't see anymore and he always asked or commented on Clarissa's looks and she knew why. She looked exactly like her mother. Jonathan always came to her rescue when he started on a tirade, she was grateful to have such a loving brother.

"It looks like you are trying to impress a man. I want to know who?" Clarissa cringed back at the look her father gave her. She hated it when he was like this.

Ever since their mother had abandoned them, Clarissa's father had indulged in Alcohol and, as a result, had lost his job. They had nearly lost their home until, one day; their father had snapped out of it and got himself together. He got another job and was earning good money, Jonathan got a part time job for extra money and Clarissa also got a summer job to pay for art classes.

He still drank and when he did, Clarissa would rather avoid him.

"No one sir, I was just trying out a new style."

"What's it called? Whore?"

"Father." Jonathan stepped in, standing between Clarissa and their father. "Enough. You're drunk."

"Just like your mother, she abandoned you kids, I stayed and this is how you repay me? By looking like something out of a porn movie?"

Clarissa bit her lip and kept her tears at bay.

He wasn't her daddy right now. He was the thing that their mother had made.

"Clare bear," Jonathan whispered. "Go to the car." Clarissa did and waited for Jonathan.

When he appeared she was fidgeting with her outfit.

"Clare bear, you look beautiful. Don't listen to him."

She smiled as he unlocked the car. She put her stuff on the back seat and sat, buckling her seat belt and fiddling with the music as he took off towards school.

"But out of pure curiosity, who are you trying to impress?"

_My pen pal from kindergarten who just moved to this school._

"No one, just trying something new."

_#####_

Jace rolled his eyes, walking along behind the chick giving him the tour of the school.

Isabelle? That was her name he thought. She seemed to like to talk and look at herself and look at Jace. Typical Barbie teenager, he could have her in minutes if he wanted too, but he was far too anxious about where he was and who he knew was here. He felt oddly nervous, but he didn't know why. He knew that he was good looking—okay, that was an understatement—he could get any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers, but it was different now.

He knew everything about Clary—he refused to use her real name—except for what she looked like, which was a big thing for Jace. He could admit that he was shallow, he always went for the easy bimbos as opposed to any other girl, but he doubted that Clary was easy or a bimbo.

The fact that she had a boyfriend said so.

Jace clenched his jaw at that thought, it was ridiculous to get annoyed over one word, but Clary having a boyfriend was not the way he had pictured their first meeting to go. He expected her to fall into his arms or his bed, depending on the location.

He had to stop thinking of Clary like that. They were friends, best friends, and had been since she was five and he was six, he loved her like a friend and cared about her. He lived for the days they would talk for hours. He loved being able to open up to her.

He loved having a girl as his friend that cared about him even though she had no idea what he looked like.

"And he is the cafeteria. You can sit with me, you said you played football right?" Jace nodded at Isabelle's question. "Good, I sit with some football players." They walked into the room; it was white and blue with long tables and benches. There was a line up for the food but Jace wrinkled his nose.

He _never_ ate cafeteria food; he always brought his own lunch.

He had told his Grandmother this and she had packed him a healthy, big lunch. His stomach growled thinking about it.

"Did you want some food?" She asked.

"I have some with me." He responded, giving her his sexy smirk. She smiled back at him and batter her eyelashes as she trotted off to a table in the back with a group of boys and girls. Isabelle sat and gestured to a spare seat next to her in which Jace took.

"Everyone," She announced gesturing the group as a whole. "This is Jace Wayland, he's new. He moved here from California and he too plays football."

"Interested in trying out? We need a new player." A boy with light silver-white hair asked.

"Sure," Jace responded non-chalantly, when really the prospect of playing the game he loved so much gave him a kick of adrenaline.

"Excellent. Try out this afternoon." He reached over offering his hand. "I'm Jonathan, captain, quarter back." Jace shook his hand, recognising the name.

_My older brother, Jonathan, is starting second grade next year._

_Jonathan start high school soon._

_My brother got into the football team._

_Jonathan was made captain!_

So, this was Clary's brother. He studied the boy, trying to imagine his features on a girl. An image rose. Dark eyes, contrasting with a pale complexion, tall and stringy, like a bean stalk, with a bit of athleticism due to cheerleading and long silvery hair.

Jace wasn't entirely put off by the image.

"That's Isabelle, as you know." Jonathan continued, pointing to the girl next to him. "Captain of the cheerleaders. Aline and Kaelie are also cheerleaders. Sebastian, Meliorn are also on the team. The others are around somewhere, but we all prefer each other's company."

Jace acknowledged everyone with a nod, noting that Sebastian was a boy with dark hair and eyes and was also, he suspected, Clary's boyfriend.

_This guy, one of my brothers' friends, asked me out so I won't be able to talk tonight._

_Sebastian, the guy I went on a date with, asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. _

Jace knew he was much better looking.

Jace looked around the cafeteria, trying to see if he could spot her.

"Ah," Jonathan said and here comes the most important member of our group.

Jace looked to where Jonathan was pointing and saw a girl walking towards them, tray in hand. Her eyes met Jace's and everything seemed to go silent. She was beautiful, not a generic beauty, but someone who didn't know how beautiful they were. Long red curly hair hand in a braid at her side, big luminous green eyes widened as they looked at Jace. A small frame, with some muscle.

"Who?" Jace asked, not able to tear his eyes from her. His study happened in a split second; no one noticed that they had shared a moment.

A moment he would never forget.

"My sister."

The moment he first saw his Clary.

_#####_

"Come on Clarissa, you don't want to miss him, he is _so_ hot." Shelia, her partner in science, pushed Clarissa out of the class.

She was trying to get Clarissa to the cafeteria to see the new boy, she had heard about him all day and received an excited message from Isabelle saying she was escorting him. She had heard he was hot but she knew something about him that no one else did.

The new boy was Jace Wayland, her pen pal for over ten years.

Clarissa was nervous as her and Shelia approached the cafeteria, Shelia scanned the room and her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"He isn't here yet. Let's line up, by the time we get our food, he should be here."

Clarissa waited in line, noting that her brother and boyfriend came through and immediately sat down. They never ate school food. Clarissa was envious. She hated the oily, bland food they made. She made a note to go car shopping sooner so that she could leave during lunch and buy something.

Clarissa got her tray and on it placed an apple juice, a salad, a chocolate muffin and a small bowl of Mac 'n' Cheese.

Clarissa decided to sit at her Brother's table today—well Isabelle had decided for her—and as she made her way over, she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met with something golden.

No, not something, some_one_.

His eyes were bright, molten gold and his hair was shaggy and blonde, falling under his chin and just above his eyes. His skin was sun kissed and he had an athlete's build. He was the most handsome boy Clarissa had ever seen. Then it registered.

She had never seen this boy before, he was sitting with her brother, her boyfriend and Isabelle and he, too, was staring at her.

She felt a lump build in her throat and she didn't need Shelia's input.

"That's him, the new boy."

Clarissa gulped and suddenly felt the urge to run and hide.

The new boy.

Her boy.

Her best friend.

Jace Wayland, her Jace.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, this took forever and I am sorry but I am trying to finish at least one of my fics before fully committing to this one (And my other Mortal Instruments one has five chaps to go so I should be able to update this sooner)<em>

_I made this chapter longer for you guys because of how long you have waited—it was going to end at Jace's perspective but I extended it._

_So what did you think?_

_Were their reactions what you expected?_

_Let me know!_

_Review?_

_X_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Author's note:**_

_I am so glad you liked that chapter._

_I have some big plans for this, although it will be a short fic._

_Okay, they have seen each other, now what?_

_Read to see..._

_Xox_

* * *

><p>Clarissa was able to move from her spot once Shelia broke the trance she had been in.<p>

She didn't look at him when she got to the table, taking a seat next to Sebastian and realising with annoyance that Jace was across from her. She couldn't look at him, then they would all know. They would know she knew Jace, she cared for Jace and she couldn't let that happen.

"Hey baby," Sebastian said as she settled in her seat. Leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. Clarissa's eyes inadvertently went to Jace as his lips made contact. His eyes blazed and his jaw tightened as Sebastian kissed her, but Clarissa didn't understand why.

"Ow," Sebastian said as he pulled away, glaring at Jonathan. "Who just throws bread at someone?"

"That's my sister," Jonathan said. "Next time, it won't be bread."

"Oh Jonathan, you are so over protective." Clarissa said, looking at her brother. It was the first words she had spoken since seeing Jace. She didn't look at him or tried not too anyway.

"Clarissa!" Isabelle said excitedly, drawing her attention. "This is Jace Wayland; new guy from California, your brother is letting him try out for the team!"

_Isabelle, I know more about him than you, shut up and stop looking at him like that!_

Clarissa let her gaze go to Jace.

"Really? You must be something special to get that stubborn jack—butt to let you try out." She smiled innocently at Jonathan.

"Oh you have no idea." Jace replied, his voice like heaven.

"We'll see about that." Sebastian said, slinging his arm around Clary. "Are you coming to see his try outs babe?"

Clarissa looked over at Jace who smirked at her quickly before glancing down at his untouched lunch. He seemed to have packed lunch, Clarissa found that cute.

"Wouldn't miss it."

_#_

Clarissa changed into the spare uniform the coach kept locked up. She kept a lot locked up; luckily for Clarissa this one fit her.

"Alright," Isabelle said as they stretched on the field. "We are going to practice the pyramid, because frankly you suck at it. Let's go!"

Isabelle was nothing if not direct.

The other girls began the pyramid; Clarissa was right up the top, one of the people that Isabelle, as captain, stood on. She looked out at the field and saw Sebastian; he smiled and waved to her. Jonathan saw this and whacked him over the head with his helmet.

Clarissa couldn't help but laugh at that.

Then she noticed Jace and all laughter died as they looked at one another from across the field. He was in uniform, and boy did he look good, and he made it no secret to check out her uniformed self. Clarissa turned from him before Sebastian or Jonathan saw the look Jace was giving her.

She was distracted all practice, but luckily, she wasn't the worse one here. A lot of the other girls were distracted by Jace too. Clarissa tried not to dwell on that.

As the cheerleaders were packing, Clarissa noticed Jonathan and Jace shaking hands and smiling.

_He must have made the team_

She saw Sebastian then and he began to walk over to her, she smiled and walked over to him, after having packed up what she was supposed to, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"So, Jace is a pretty good player isn't he?" Clarissa said as she pulled away from Sebastian, taking his hand and walking to where she would change.

"Yeah, I guess so, hopefully he will be enough to get us out of this slump."

"I'm sure he will be." They had reached the entrance to the girl's locker room and Clarissa looked up at Sebastian, his brown eyes smiling at her.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Clarissa was about to say no, that Jonathan gave her a lift to school and would take her home but then she thought about how little time she spent with Sebastian and nodded, hurrying to get changed and coming back out in record time.

"That was fast." He commented, smirking at her as he took her school bag.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with _you_, not a smelly locker room." Clarissa crinkled her nose at this. The girl's locker room always smelled like perfume, too much perfume and all of different scents. It got quite difficult to breathe in there.

"Cutie." Sebastian bent down and brushed his lips over Clarissa's. Clarissa was shocked, they hadn't kissed before—Clarissa had though kissed a boy before but not like this—she hadn't kissed someone that she was _dating_ because Sebastian was her first real boyfriend.

Except for Simon, but they were ten and got married under the tree in her backyard with candy rings so she didn't count that.

Sebastian pulled back grinned, Clarissa stood and stared up at him, unable to form words.

The kiss was small short and...Nice.

"Why Miss Morgenstern I do believe my kissing has stunned you into silence. I am quite good."

Clarissa shook her head and shoved his arm playfully, about to say something smartass back to him when something caught her eyes. A flash of gold, retreating into the boys' locker room.

_Jace?_

She turned back to Sebastian and they continued walking, they were nearly at his car when she remembered something. Slapping a hand to her forehead. Sebastian looked down at her in concern.

"Shoot, I forgot my homework in my locker. I'll be right back." She began to run towards the school.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll meet you at the car in a couple of minutes." She called back to him, dashing into the doors and running to her locker.

She put in the combination and got the book she needed, shutting her locker door she turned to go and jumped, seeing something she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, alone at last."

Clarissa looked up at the person before her, feeling her insides melt.

"Jace," She breathed, unable to say anything but his name.

"Well Clary, we meet at last."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know it's not long and they haven't really talked yet but, hey! I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would!<em>

_Next chapter will be longer and will include more Jace and Clary and possibly the story of why they continued writing to one another _

_Good, bad?_

_Review?_

_**BETA WANTED BECAUSE I ALWAYS MISS THINGS AS IS PROBABLY EVIDENT SOMEWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**I KNOW THAT I MISS THINGS!**_

_X_


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

_Wow, I am so overwhelmed by the response this is getting. It seems to be my most popular fic._

_Thank you all so much!_

_I love your reviews and you as people!_

_Okay, here we go. They have met and now they exchange words._

_Oh, this only took so long because I was finishing up my other TMI now that that is finished I only have this and one other._

_Also, you should know, this fic is probably going in the complete opposite direction that you might think, and it will be rushed, in a way, you'll know what I mean when it comes to it. This fic will go fast, there are only going to be fifteen chapters and __**a lot **__happens. Also, it ends in a place that will require a sequel._

_Playlist is up for this._

_Don't forget to check out my Tumblr and Polyvore for outtakes and outfits. _

_Enjoy._

_X_

* * *

><p>Clarissa looked up at Jace. She wasn't ready for this, no matter how many times she told herself she was, she wasn't and she realised she never would be ready to meet Jace. He was someone that she could turn too when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He was someone she could tell everything too—she had told everything to him and he was her best friend, someone who knew her better than anyone and now that he was here, she regretted telling him all those things. She regretted letting Jace in.<p>

"I should go," she mumbled and started to walk away. Jace grabbed her arm and she spun, nearly head butting his chest. For a moment she stood frozen and, annoyingly, a song started playing through her head, one that she should not be thinking when she had a boyfriend.

_At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over._

"Clary," Jace whispered and she saw how close their faces were, his lips mere centimetres from hers. If she leaned forward, just a little, they would kiss and she had thought about kissing Jace plenty. Jace seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes travelled down to her lips and then back to her eyes. He was about to say something. Clarissa wanted to hear it, she wanted to hear what he had to say to her, but the trance they were in was broken when Jace smirked down at her and spoke.

"I always imagined our meeting to go a little..._differently._"

Clarissa didn't like his tone and managed to step out of his grip on her arm.

"You've imagined our meeting?" She asked, her voice coming out a little breathlessly.

"All the time, Clary," she tried not to think of how her nickname—the name only he called her—sounded like a caress. "I mean, we've known each other for years and we have never met. I've always wondered what it would be like." He grinned wickedly at her and Clarissa felt herself respond with a small, teasing, smile. One Isabelle had taught her.

_Damn her flirting classes to the pits of hell!_

"Well, it's great to, you know, finally meet you. We should definitely hang out some—" Jace placed a hand over her mouth and moved his eyes in the direction of an empty room. Clarissa felt her brow furrow in confusion and then she registered the sound of footsteps. She didn't have time to respond before Jace was walking towards the room, with her in tow, locking the door and pulling the blind down.

"Jace," She hissed. "What are you—?"

"Clarissa?"

The voice came from the hallway and Clarissa widened her eyes as she recognised it. Jace put a finger to his lips in the international sign for silence.

"Clarissa, baby?"

Sebastian was walking past the door and Clarissa had to resist the urge to yell out his name, Jace saw this and leaned into her, whispering in her ear. His breath caused her to shiver.

"Clary, I just want to talk to you _alone_."

"Jace, he's my ride home _and_my boyfriend," she said defensively.

"Text him and tell him you need to do something really quickly and you'll be out soon."

Clarissa looked up at Jace, planning on defying him and then she thought about it. She would never be alone with Jace again and she had wanted to meet him—talk to him in person—for years. Perhaps she should listen.

She took her phone out and sent a quick text to Sebastian.

_Hey honey. Running late, meet you out the front in a few? Sorry for taking so long xox_

Jace gave her an approving look as they heard Sebastian's phone go off and he headed back down the hallway, leaving the school.

"Okay, you have five minutes, what?" She asked Jace.

"They all call you Clarissa, why?"

She blinked, "because that's my name."

"I know that, but _I_don't call you it. I call you Clary."

Clarissa shrugged, "I liked only you calling me that," she mumbled, looking down at her fingers. She didn't know why she had admitted that, but she didn't want to lie to Jace. She never had and she didn't want to start now but she was also overwhelmed.

The Jace in her head looked like the Jace before her except for the attitude. Her Jace was sweet, funny and romantic this Jace, though funny, didn't seem to have anything sweet in him.

"Cute," Jace said and she looked up seeing one corner of his mouth was turned up in a smile.

"What is?" She asked.

"You," he grinned and Clarissa grinned back. "So you're _my_Clary and everyone else's Clarissa?" He asked.

"I...I guess I see how you can interpret that," she said, stuttering slightly.

_So you're my Clary? If he wanted her to be that..._

"So, what does that entail if you are only Clary to me and no one else?"

Clarissa squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. He was looking at her like...like a piece of meat, ogling her. This was not how she imagined Jace would look at her; she imagined kindness to shine from his eyes and a feeling of safety to wrap around her.

Right now, all she felt was...uncomfortable.

"Look Jace," Clarissa said, raising her eyes to his. "I really need to go," she said that firmly, trying to get him to shake off his look of a stranger checking out the best piece of ass. He didn't.

"Oh Clary, I have been waiting to meet you for over ten years and you're just going to walk away from me?" He shook his head. "I thought we were friends, best friends."

"We were—are—but Jace, I really need to go. I'll—I'll talk to you later, tonight, okay?" He gave her a curious look.

"No girl," he said slowly, "has _ever_ walked away from me. It is unfamiliar and quite disconcerting. I don't like it very much but it seems to make you far more endearing. I enjoy a good chase, Clary," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "But be warned, I am quite good at catching what I want."

Clarissa looked at him with disgust and shoved past him.

So this was who her best friend really was, an asshat that liked to use girls. Well, she wasn't going to be one of them.

"If I had known this is what you were really like," she said, hand on the door knob, turning to face him, "I never would have kept writing to you."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it is short as hell, but I was going through some writers block.<em>

_Hey, now that my other TMI story is finished, this should be updated more often and considering how short this and the sequel will be (I am thinking combined thirty chapters) this will be done in no time._

_I cannot keep an updating schedule, I work and sometimes I go out, I could never stick to it. _

_So, just watch out for the next chapter._

_**Thank you Livybug for beta-ing! **_

_Review?_

_xox_


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's note:**

_WHAT. IS. AIR?_

_You guys, this story has four chapters and nearly one hundred reviews..._

_GFHNJKOGSIEFKNMG,!_

_If you are on Tumblr, you will understand what that means. _

_Haha, can you believe that didn't even get spell checked? _

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews, I love them! Wanna make something for this? I will love it!_

_Okay, so, emotions are high I presume from the words exchanged in the last chapter._

_**Remember! There are a total of fifteen chapters in this and then a sequel and this is probably not going to end the way you think it will or in a way that you will like.**_

_Enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

><p>Jace drummed his fingers in time with the music on the steering wheel of his car.<p>

He was driving to a local corner store, a mini mart of sorts, to get some things for his grandmother. He didn't mind helping her. She was letting him live with her, rent free and even gave him money for doing her favours. Jace didn't want to take it, but she was pushy and would put it in his wallet while he was asleep.

He smiled at the thought.

_"I never would have kept writing to you."_

His smile fell as that unpleasant thought worked its way into his mind and he slammed his hand, hard, on the steering wheel, berating himself. He couldn't believe how bad his meeting with Clary went. He was such an ass. He knew he was, he could proudly admit it and also admit to the fact that there was no hidden reason behind his being an ass, no woman who scorned him, no abusive relationship with his parents and no reason at all.

Except that he was an ass and he enjoyed being an ass.

Mostly.

His arrogance only got him so far in life. Sometimes he would have to reel it in and suck up his pride and stop being an ass. Perhaps he should have done that with Clary.

She had always been there for him, since he was six years old and first received her letter. When he found out she was a girl he was instantly annoyed, girls had cooties, but he wrote back anyway and decided he didn't like her name and called her, Clary. When she had told him that only he called her that and she liked it that way, his ego went up a notch. She was his Clary and no one else's, not even that stupid egg headed boyfriend of hers had a unique nickname for her. He called her baby and Jace had to suppress a laugh at that, he had had so many babies in his short life and knew that more would come. Not _actual_ babies.

It had been a week since Clary had spoken to him and if she did look at him, she glared. It bothered Jace, more than he was willing to admit, that this girl he had known for so long—and had finally met—may hate him. He had no one but himself to blame, it was easy to act differently when typing on a computer or writing a letter.

Jace only acted that way with family and _very_ close friends. Never had he acted the way he had with Clary with any other girl. He had never given them special nicknames or blown off parties to 'hang out'. He never stayed up all night talking or anxiously awaiting a reply.

He had never wanted someone like he wanted Clary.

Not in a physical way, although she was remarkably good looking. He wanted Clary on an emotional level too. He wanted to kiss her if he wanted and do things to her he had done before with other girls, but he also wanted to be able to talk to her, to tell her how he felt and have her listen and in turn, listen to her.

Was this love he was feeling? Had he fallen in love with the girl who always never wrote in cursive and never stuck to one pen colour?

Jace thought about it and a startling revelation came to him.

He was most definitely in love with Clary.

There was no other way to explain his feelings and even—_dear god!—_the silly grin that was now on his face as he thought about it. He pulled up to a red light and groaned, hitting the steering wheel.

_I'm in love with my best friend and__I__treated her like crap._

God he was stupid.

Clary had been a constant in his life. He had always been able to turn to her for comfort and she had turned to him. He knew more about her than anyone probably did. He knew that when her mother left, Clary had cut one line along her wrist and then looked at herself in disgust for doing it because her mother didn't deserve her blood. He knew that she hadn't spoken to her mother—Jocelyn—since she walked out, and he knew what her father would call her when he was drunk.

He knew her favourite colours, movies, T.V. shows, books and what she wanted to do. He knew her fears and her dreams. He knew that she loved carrots and detested broccoli. He knew that she would only _ever_ dot her I's with hearts if hell froze over, and she liked to draw smiley faces on the toes of her converse.

He smiled thinking about it all and then he saw her in his memory, the way she had looked when he had first laid eyes on her and his heart sped up.

_I am in love, aren't I?_

He didn't understand how he was in love. He always thought he would fall in love when he was older. He knew Clary, inside and out and he realised that he had been falling in love with her, slowly, since that first letter and had been in love with her long before he saw her.

Jace jolted with surprise at that, as the light turned green and he continued to drive, he was shallow. He knew it. He only ever paid attention to a girl if she was good looking and flaunted it; tight tops, pants, short skirts, the lot. If you didn't have any of that, he wasn't interested.

With Clary it was different, he had never seen her before and yet he always wanted to spend his time with her. Re-reading her letters, seeing if she was online, anything really. He made excuses to stay in and talk to her. He would rush home if he knew he would receive a letter from her and butterflies would be going crazy in his stomach as he saw the envelope.

She always wrote on nice stationary and sprayed the letter with perfume.

He loved going on her words, tracing them with his fingers.

_God,_ Jace thought as he pulled into the car park for the store and got out, locking his silver Audi S5 and moving to the entrance of the store.

He froze for a moment, the last thought in his mind, whirring around as he looked at the one person behind the counter and his heart soared. They didn't see him and he ducked into an aisle as he calmed his heart and that thought that was still nagging at him.

_God, I'm in love with my Clary._

_#####_

"Isabelle, I only have a short break, what do you want?"

Clarissa held the phone against her ear and shoulder as she listened to Isabelle babble about the upcoming school dance. She rolled her eyes, her school had too many dances. This one was a welcoming back dance, although it wasn't scheduled for another month or so, but Isabelle always had to start preparing early.

"I'm thinking blue, maybe. I think I look good in blue and gold for you. Maybe not blue, that would clash with the gold. I know, red! I'll wear red and gold and you can wear gold and red!" She chirped excitedly.

"What's the difference?" Clarissa asked, opening her chocolate bar.

"Red is my feature colour, so it will be the colour of my dress and nails and lip stick and I will have gold shoes and accessories. Gold will be your feature colour and red you sub colour. Duh Clarissa, have I taught you nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, thankful that Izzy couldn't see her.

"Alright, but red and gold remind me of curtains."

"Curtains?"

"Yeah, like older mansions always had red curtains and gold ropes and poles," she shrugged. "Reminds me of curtains, plus, red doesn't go with my hair."

"But your hair is red."

"Exactly."

"So what colour would you suggest for yourself?"

"Black."

There was a pause and then Isabelle yelled into the phone.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! You are _not_ going to another dance in a black dress! For the love of God! Wear some colour!"

"But black is—"

"Black is a colour you wear once in a while. Not. At. Every. Social. Function," Isabelle ground out and Clarissa winced. "That's it! I managed to get you to dress like a girl everyday now I have to get you to dress in colours when we go out. I am scheduling a shopping trip...Two weeks before the dance. For now, we will browse catalogues."

"Isabelle—"

"What are you wearing right now?"

"A skirt and top."

"Elaborate, Clarissa. Shape, colour, design?"

She sighed but continued, knowing Isabelle wouldn't stop until she had an answer.

"A green skirt that is longer at the back and zips up the front and a white tank top tucked into the waist band of the skirt. My shoes are white enclosed with a wedge heel design and I am wearing gold bracelets and a silver necklace with a heart on it."

"Good girl, see? If it weren't for me, you'd be dressed like Simon." Clarissa didn't try to deny it.

"Isabelle, I really think—"

"No excuses. It's written. It's done. Get your fabulously dressed butt back to work and call me later."

Isabelle hung up and Clarissa stared at the phone for a moment before sighing and putting it back in her bra—girl's got to do what a girl's got to do—and headed back out to the register, where Mr. Starkweather had been managing the register.

Mr. Starkweather owned the small convenience store that Clary worked at and had been good friends with her father—still was apparently, and she got the job with no problems. The pay was good and the hours flexible.

Smiling at the old man, she took her seat behind the register and waited, flipping through a magazine as she did. She heard the bell above the door chime but didn't look up, until she felt a tingle go through her and when she looked, no one as there. She frowned and then shrugged. They probably went down an aisle.

Returning to her magazine, Clarissa thought through Isabelle's words.

Did she need to wear more colours? Did Isabelle have a point, in helping her change her wardrobe from drabby to, as she says, fabby?

Looking down at herself, her style had definitely changed and Clarissa like it, maybe she should stop wearing black dresses to every dance.

Clarissa saw in her peripheral a customer approach and stowed her magazine away, scanner in hand. Looking up she saw, to her dismay, who it was that was placing the items down. Locking her jaw, she decided not to acknowledge him and started scanning and placing in the paper bags that Mr. Starkweather used, insisting it was better than plastic. When she finished scanning, she was annoyed to find that she had to acknowledge his presence.

"Will that be all?" She asked, not quite meeting Jace's eyes. The gold seemed to blaze into her.

"I think so, _Clary_." The name was like a caress and Clarissa had to suppress a shiver of delight. "Actually," Jace amended and Clarissa looked up from typing in the total. "One more thing, when do you get off?"

"Do you use that line on every girl?" She asked, typing in the total as Jace fished notes from his wallet and handed them to her.

"Only girls I like." Clarissa didn't pause in counting his change, but his words caused a thrill to go through her. "So, when do you get off?"

"Why?" She asked, handing him back his change.

"Because I want to talk, don't friends usually talk?"

"Friends yes, I wasn't aware we were friends Jace," she responded, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Clary," He sighed. "What I said, it was completely out of line. I—I'm sorry. I was so nervous meeting you. I mean, you imagine something for so long you want it go perfectly and then you lose all sense and start blabbering." He ran a hand through his hair and Clarissa finally met his gaze.

She could see that he was sorry, in the depths of gold there was regret.

"I get off at 4," she said, which was an hour away.

"Would you mind—would you mind if I took you home?"

Clarissa looked up at him and saw that he was nervous. Jace had always seemed so confident in his letters and typing that she hadn't thought he could get nervous and with his looks, she thought there was no need. Although what he had said to her still hurt, she had known Jace was a player, he had told her as much, but she had never thought—never imagined—that he would treat her like one of those countless other girls, and that hurt more than words could describe.

Her decision was made as she quickly mulled that over and she told him her answer.

* * *

><p><em>See, that was longer.<em>

_An improvement on last chapter, you see some insight into Jace and Clary. _

_Jace is in love with her and has been for some time now, will he tell Clary?_

_**Thanks again to an awesome beta Livybug! **_

_Review?_

_X_


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's note:**

_Hello again!_

_HOLY ASDEFJHEWGMW! Over 100? IN SIX CHAPTERS?_

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_Okay, thank you all so much for the reviews, I freakin' love them and try to reply to them all._

_So, once I am done this and my Blue Bloods one and the sequel to this is started and...About halfway through I have a new story idea._

_Anyone read Vampire Academy?_

_**Thank you to an awesome Beta, Livybug! **_

_Enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

><p>"Nice car," Clary said as she hopped into the passenger seat that Jace had left open for her.<p>

He had taken the items he had bought from the store back home and came straight back for Clary, even though he had to wait in his car for half an hour, it was worth it. He was trying to keep himself calm and he was successful, until she got in the car. His heart beat sped up and he felt the stupid grin on his face as he watched her settle into her seat.

_Get a grip Wayland, she is just a girl. You know girls._

His subconscious was wrong though. Clary was obviously a girl but she was not like any other girl. She was the type of girl you stayed with because she made you laugh, she made you cry, she made you happy and the thought of leaving her hurts so bad that you don't even _think _about thinking about it and the thought of her leaving you is like the sun exploding.

Clary was a forever girl and Jace knew that she was his forever girl, but he wasn't ready for her to know.

Clary had a life here, one he wasn't involved in, yet. She had friends, family and—much to his dismay—a boyfriend. He wanted to tell Clary how he felt, he wasn't a liar, but she needed to be ready to hear it and in order for her to be ready, she had to accept him in her life.

He was hoping that she would.

Once Clary was in the car, Jace peeled out of the car park and headed in the direction of her home, causing Clary to stare at him wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat in silence and continued staring.

"How do you know where I live?"

Jace repressed a snort and instead rolled his eyes, "we have been writing letters to one another for over ten years Clary. I think I remember what I wrote on the front of the envelopes."

"Oh," was all she said and then relaxed back into her seat.

Jace had to resist the urge to reach over and hold her hand or touch her knee. She didn't even know the effect she had on him, she wasn't entirely confident in herself. He could see it. She was also nervous, fiddling with the chain of a heart necklace that made Jace smirk.

"I like it on you," Jace said and when she looked over confused he elaborated. "The necklace, considering I had no idea what you looked like or what your usual style was, I think I did rather well."

Clary smiled as she touched the heart.

"It was the first present you ever got for me. Actually, it's the _only_one you have ever gotten me," she grinned and he grinned back.

"Well, we promised not to exchange presents for one another's birthdays and instead eat a cupcake, remember?"

"I remember. I _always_ate a cupcake."

"So did I."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Jace decided to take action. He turned a corner and Clary frowned, obviously knowing that this wasn't the way. He stopped the car next to a park and got out. After a few moments, Clary scrambled after him.

"You must have been writing the wrong address on your envelopes if you think this is where I live," she said giving a quick, nervous laugh as she warily watched him.

Jace hid a grin. She was nervous to be alone with him, good. That meant that she wasn't sure of his intentions nor was she sure of her own.

Jace didn't say anything to ease her and he saw her nervousness grow as he sat down on the grass and after a moment of hesitation, she sat with him.

"What are we doing Jace?" She asked, giving him an annoyed look.

"Sitting, talking, being friends, the way we both imagined it."

"Aren't you a cocky son of a—"

"Clary, I'm sorry."

She blinked and stared at him wonderingly.

"You didn't always eat a cupcake did you?"

He grinned at her response and then became serious, needing to say this, needing her to know.

"Clary, I'm sorry for what I said to you last week. I—I was completely out of line."

"Yes, you were."

"Glad to know that you're here to put me in my place."

"Jace," she said, her tone had changed. There was no humour in it anymore, just a seriousness that scared Jace.

_Jace Wayland was never scared._

He wasn't scared that Clary was going to kill him or hit him. No. The tone she used scared him because there were only a few choice words one used to go with that tone and not one of them were good.

"I think—"

"No wait," he interrupted her and took her hand. He hadn't meant to but he did it, like a reflex. She gasped when he did and he wondered if she felt the same shock that he did. It was a delicious shock of electricity that let him know that she was here, solid and real.

"I think I know what you are about to say and I...I don't want to hear it," She gulped and he realised, with much conviction, that she did not make any moves to take her hand from his. "Clary, I have been friends with you since I was six years old. I know you better than most people probably do. I—I don't want to lose you because I am being an ass."

"Jace, I have a boyfriend," she pointed out and, as if realising that her words were true for the first time, took her hand away. His hand felt cold and empty without hers in it.

Abruptly he stood and she followed suit. He turned to face her, her eyes looking confused.

"Clary," he said trying to play off any hurt he may feel. Jace did not show his emotions to anyone, friends or family. He had thought out of all the people in his life, he would show them to Clary but that was before he was such a dick to her. Now he didn't want her to see him, see his bravado stripped away. He didn't want her to see what lay underneath it all because then she would surely know how he felt about her, because Clary already knew him so well.

"I wasn't asking you to marry me or giving you a sonnet about my undying love and affection," he continued, ignoring the fact that if he could write sonnets, he would have already written one for her. "I am just asking you to hear me out, as a friend."

She took in what he said and slowly nodded. Jace had never felt so relieved until that head motion.

_I can think of another motion I would like to see that head do._

Jace wiped his face of any surprise. His damn hormones never knew how to shut up. He was not going to think of Clary like that. She was different, he _loved_her.

"Clary, I know you and you know me, all of me. Nobody knows me like you do. The things I said—you deserve better than that. I've treated girls badly in the past, went through them one by one as if they were nothing and they have accepted it, not once did I concern myself with their feelings and not once did they confront me. With you, it's different. I care if I hurt you, Clary, and I don't want too. You're my best friend Clary and I—"

"And you what?"

She was standing much closer to him now, their toes almost touching. Jace restrained himself from pulling her into his arms, from kissing her and claiming her as his forever girl, like he wanted too. He looked up and met her eyes, not blinking away from the green orbs.

"I never _ever_want to see you hurt, by me, or anyone else."

_#####_

Clarissa sucked in a breath and studied him, looking for any trace of a lie. The truth was written all over his face, in his eyes and in his voice. Jace didn't want her to get hurt, he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe and take vengeance upon those who had done her wrong.

Clarissa smiled at the thought. She had never had anyone, not even her brother; declare this kind of fierce protectiveness and she liked it. She wanted someone to protect her, not that she couldn't take care of herself but it was nice to have someone who was _willing_to keep her safe. Who cared about her wellbeing and that someone was Jace.

Jonathan would protect her, overly protect her. He was her bigger brother; they were supposed to look after their little sisters.

Sebastian didn't notice if she needed protecting, but Clarissa didn't doubt that if it came down to it, he would defend her.

Three boys willing to keep her safe, she was so lucky. A brother, a boyfriend and a—

Clarissa thought about it. What was Jace to her? A mere friend? A best friend?

No. He was more than that and the more she thought about it, the more aware of his presence she became.

Jace Wayland, her childhood pen pal, was standing in front of her. He was beautiful and golden and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

_Whoa, what?_

Clarissa berated herself, she had a boyfriend. She shouldn't be fantasizing about Jace. She shouldn't want to kiss him and she most certainly should not want to date him.

He was her friend that was it, her best friend.

"I guess I can forgive you," she finally said, holding out her hand, "friends?"

Jace smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. Clarissa stiffened before she responded. Jace's hug was warm and comforting. She didn't want to leave his arms; she wanted to stay here, always. She knew she couldn't.

Jace had a hand on the back of her hair, stroking it; the other was around her waist, holding her close to him. He whispered in her ear, sending a delicious shiver through her.

"Best friends."

Clarissa was finally able to pull back, although their proximity was still close, and she smiled up at Jace. She hadn't felt this happy in a while—actually, if she were being honest, the only time she felt this happy was when she was talking to Jace.

"Best friends," she agreed and then looked back to the car. "Best friends keep their promises of driving other best friend's home."

"That they do," Jace grinned and then he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Best friends also exchange phone numbers and have extensive text conversations."

She grinned and typed in her number, saving it under Clary and handing him back the phone.

"Clary, one more thing before I take you home."

"Sure."

"You won't—I mean I don't want to sound like a dick but, do you think we could, you know, carry on like we used too?"

She frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Do you think we could still talk online and over texts and write things to each other without our other friends knowing? I mean we can still be friends around them, sure, but they don't know about our...past, so I was thinking—"

"Jace, don't worry. I won't tell if you won't. Besides, I think this'll be fun, still talking without seeing one another, except now that we have seen one another it will be different."

"Different can be good."

"It can," she agreed, smiling.

They got back in the car and he dropped her off. Clarissa walked up to her room and fell, face first, into her pillows. She didn't want to admit it, but no matter how much she denied it, she knew it was true.

There was a charge in the car, a tingle that Clarissa had never felt before and she had wanted nothing more than to take Jace's hand in hers. She groaned into her pillow.

_I'm in love with my best friend and he will__**never**__think of me that way._

* * *

><p><em>Wow.<em>

_So...they both know what they feel but they are not admitting it._

_What. A. Pickle._

_**Thank you Livybug, you awesome Beta you. I did not even notice how many had's were in that one sentence.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this.**_

_**Tumblr. Polyvore. Poll.**_

_**Review.**_

_**X**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again!_

_I am so glad you are all enjoying it and are frustrating over Clary and Jace loving one another but not telling the other._

_Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I love reviews!_

_So, we have eight chapters to go for this and then the sequel!_

_*Squeals*_

_Okay, let us get on with it._

_So sorry this took so long, this is like a filler chapter so I had major writer's block._

_Xox_

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Clarissa bent down and took a long drink from her water bottle. The cool liquid rushed down her throat, hydrating her.

Cheerleading practice had been brutal today and she was under more pressure considering people were watching.

Every so often, Isabelle would decide to practice indoors and that always drew an audience, mainly the football players and some friends of the cheerleaders. Clarissa always felt uncomfortable, but she performed as well as she would normally perform, despite the fact that Kaelie was ogling her brother the entire time.

Clarissa 'accidently' stepped on her foot a few times for that.

"Clarissa," Isabelle called out in a sing song voice. She was standing in a small group and Clarissa made her way over to them.

"Isabelle?" She asked once she reached the group, whom consisted of Jonathan, Simon, Jace, Sebastian, Aline and Kaelie.

She could have done without that last person.

"Isabelle?" She asked when she arrived. Isabelle wrapped her arm around Clarissa's shoulders and squeezed.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Isabelle asked and Clarissa gave her a look.

"Saturday?"

"Very funny my short friend," Isabelle said, letting go of Clarissa's shoulder and bumping it with her own. "Tomorrow is our shopping trip! Remember the one I scheduled."

"You schedule shopping trips?" Jace asked an eyebrow rose. Clarissa ignored the flutter in her stomach from his voice and his beautiful face.

_Damn his attractiveness!_

"Of course I do," Isabelle said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "If I didn't then I would never know what I am doing."

Jace blinked at her and opened his mouth to retort but Clarissa shook her head at him, telling him to keep quiet. He looked at her and shut his mouth, a smirk placed upon his lips.

"Why are we shopping again—Ow!" Isabelle had whacked Clarissa over the head when she asked this. "What the hell?"

"Dance, Clarissa, dance."

_Was she asking me to dance?_

"Oh, _the _dance," Clarissa said, understanding. "Right," she nodded.

"Did you look through the catalogues I gave you?" Clarissa blinked. "Clarissa!" Isabelle chastised. "You can stay at my place tonight. We will go through all the catalogues and find dresses and then tomorrow, we will shop."

"Isabelle, I'd love to stay over, but..." Clarissa averted her eyes from Jace, not wanting anyone to see that the reason she didn't want to stay at Izzy's was because she and Jace had plans to talk. They always had plans to talk.

"But nothing, you are staying at mine and that is final. Now, go get changed and I will meet you in the car park."

Clarissa looked to her brother for help but he only chuckled.

"It won't hurt to spend time with your friends instead of that sketch book of yours Clare bear." Clarissa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"Actually, I was going to invite you to a movie." Sebastian spoke and Jonathan and Isabelle glared at him.

Jonathan may be best friends with Sebastian but he did not take his dating his little sister lightly. Especially because Jonathan had been on movie dates before.

"I think Clarissa should spend time with her friends," Jonathan said and Clarissa glared.

"Jeez, what are you my warden?" Clarissa shook her head and Isabelle turned her frosty glare to her and she gulped. "You're right, I should spend time with Izzy. We can go tomorrow though, okay?"

Sebastian didn't look pleased, he and Clarissa didn't spend much time alone but he nodded and smiled at her. She returned her smile and was about to walk over to him and hug him when Isabelle snapped her fingers.

"Change. Now."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and ran to the locker room, quickly changing out of her training outfit which was a black and red sports bra with matching shorts. She quickly put on her jeans(,) t-shirt and shoes. Stuffing her practice clothes into her bag, she walked out of the locker room and nearly ran into Simon, who it seemed was waiting for her.

"Hey Si," she greeted him as she placed her sports bag over one shoulder. "What's up?"

"Clarissa, I have a problem," he said, his brown eyes anxious behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"No, I don't think people will pay for a t-shirt that says, 'furious mole'."

"Ha, funny," he said with an eye roll. "It's about the dance."

Clarissa came to a stop in the middle of the gym, everyone had cleared out except for Sebastian, who was looking from her to Simon with suspicion. Clarissa held up her hand to him as she turned back to Simon.

"What about the dance?"

"I don't have a date and I was wondering if you—"

"Si, I have a boyfriend. I am going to the dance with Sebastian." She looked over at him and he stood with his arms crossed. He did not look happy.

"I know, I wasn't asking you to the dance I was asking if you could ask someone to the dance _for me_."

"Oh," Clarissa said smiling. "Sure, who? Shelia? I don't think you should go with her. She is definitely not your type. Maia? No, Maia would be going with Kyle wouldn't she..." Clarissa trailed off as she looked at Simon. He was shaking his head at her.

"First off, what do you mean she isn't my type? Secondly his name is Jordan, not Kyle, that is his last name and thirdly I already know who I want you to ask for me."

"Oh, okay, then who is it?"

"Isabelle."

Clarissa blinked and then started laughing. When she saw Simon's unamused expression she stopped.

"You're serious? You want to go to the dance with Isabelle?"

"Why not? I like her. She isn't as mean as she once was, in fact she is actually _nice_to me. She is funny and beautiful and I—why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you have it bad for her. Many boys have succumbed to the charms of Isabelle Lightwood but you, sir, have it _bad_."

"Will you ask her for me or not?" He asked impatiently and Clarissa shrugged.

"Why not? I am not making any promises though." Simon nodded and walked off, saying a brief hello to Sebastian as he passed.

"Hey baby," he said as he came towards her, taking her bag and giving her a quick kiss.

Clarissa found it strange that she and Sebastian had been dating for over two months now and they had barely made out. They hadn't even really gone on a proper date. Protective older brothers and alcoholic fathers didn't help the situation.

"I feel like I never get to see you," he said as they began walking to the car park. Opening the doors, Clarissa spotted Isabelle standing by her Lexus, waiting for her. She spied Jonathan with his hands on Kaelie's hips and tried not to roll her eyes. She also saw Jace in his car with Aline.

She tried not to dwell on that but bile rose in her throat and she wanted nothing more than to drag Aline out of that car.

"I know," Clarissa turned towards Sebastian, ignoring the feelings of jealousy and smiled up at him. "How about tomorrow? Once I am done shopping you and I spend some time together. Just us and then next Saturday we can go to the dance together."

"That sounds good baby, except," Sebastian grinned down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I already have a date to the dance."

"Oh, who?"

"She is a cheerleader. She is hot and she is a _great _kisser." He winked down at Clarissa and leaned his head down, his lips brushing hers. "And she is all mine." He kissed her and Clarissa responded, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held the small of her back. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and Carissa was about to open her mouth to him when a car horn caused them to jump apart.

Clarissa glared at her brother.

"Stop kissing my sister," he yelled to Sebastian. Clarissa noticed with distaste that Kaelie was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I can kiss whoever I want," Clarissa said, leaning up and kissing Sebastian lightly, ignoring the horn from Jonathan's car.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered against his lips before walking off, waving to her brother sweetly.

She reached Isabelle, who gave her an approving smile. Clarissa threw her bags into the back of Izzy's car and was about to seat herself in the passenger's side when she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked over and saw Jace.

She could not tell what emotion was on his face but from this far back, Clarissa thought that he did not look happy.

In fact, if she was really paying attention to his expression, she would have seen the jealous glint to his eye and the way he glared at Sebastian as he walked past to his own car.

She didn't notice though, and instead waved to him before hopping into the car.

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry, major writers block.<em>

_Did you enjoy it? I hope you did._

_**Thank you Livybug you awesome beta you!**_

_Review?_

_X_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again, glad you are all enjoying this!_

_I am feeling the love!_

_So, here we have another chapter that is important and is sort of filler..._

_Yeah._

_Also I have shortened this down and combine two chapters or else they would have been really short so there will be fourteen instead of fifteen chapters for this but there is still going to be a sequel. _

_I am going to write Clary instead of Clarissa when I am writing from Clary's POV because I keep forgetting and have to go back and change it to Clarissa._

_So, onwards we go!_

_X_

* * *

><p>Clary looked at Isabelle in horror. She was holding her arms out flat and had an abundance of dresses hanging from her arms.<p>

"How many dresses are you trying on?" Clary asked and Isabelle looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"I will try on as many as I need to until I find the perfect one," she said and skimmed through the pile. "I'll start with the long ones and work my way down, hey you!" She called to a passing sales lady. "I am going to need every dress you have in..."

Clary tuned out as Isabelle explained, in strenuous detail what she wanted. Size, shape, cut colour, all of it. Clary pulled out her phone and sent a message to Sebastian. She was supposed to meet him at the movies, just across the street, in an hour but she felt as if that was not going to happen.

**Still shopping, Izzy is going crazy. Probably can't make the next movie. Later time? ~ C**

**Why can't you just leave while she shops? Sure, I'll look at the times. ~ S**

**You have never gone shopping with Isabelle have you? ~ C**

**Proud to say that no, I have not. ~ S**

**Then you will understand why your question has caused me to stare at my phone with a strange look. ~ C**

**Your strange looks are cute, I may say things like that more often ;) ~ S**

**I just giggled. Out loud, in a store while sitting alone. You're lucky I put up with you. ~ C**

**;) 8 for the movie? ~ S**

**Sure, that's plenty of time. Store closes at 6.30, meet for dinner? ~ C**

**Can't wait baby, see you then X ~ S**

**Neither can I xox ~ C**

Clary tucked her phone back in her pocket and started swinging her legs. An advantage of being so short was that she could manage that and it killed her boredom.

Clary had already bought her dress; make up, shoes and accessories. She held them in three separate bags. Isabelle was going to take them home with her when Clary went to meet Sebastian because she didn't want Sebastian to see the dress and Clary was going to Isabelle's to get ready for the dance next week anyway.

Isabelle came out, an annoyed look on her face as she berated the sales lady.

"This is not what I asked for," she said. Isabelle was dressed in a rather comical pink halter dress that reached her ankles, a giant bow just above her breasts.

Clary stifled a laugh. Poor saleslady didn't know what she as getting herself into with Isabelle. She was about to tell Izzy to calm down when her pocket vibrated. Thinking it was Sebastian; Clary sat back down and grinned largely when she saw the text.

**Miss me? ~ J**

Jace was texting her, like he always did when she was out and not able to talk to him on the phone or on the net.

**Of course I do. Your charm would be most helpful right now. ~ C**

**Why is that? ~ J**

**Izzy. Saleslady. Big chaos. ~ C**

**Say no more. Please. Don't. I don't want to know. What are you other plans? ~ J**

**Nice subject change. Dinner and movie with Seb, you? ~ C**

**Fun. ~ J**

Clary frowned at his curt response.

**Hopefully. What are you doing? ~ C**

Clary thanked the inventor of QWERTY keyboard phones so that she didn't have to shorten her replies. She hated 'text talk'.

**Aline ;) ~ J**

Clary ignored the bothered feelings that welled up within her.

**I really didn't need to know that. Use a condom. ~ C**

**Don't worry Clary, I'm always safe. I'll leave you to your****shopping. Miss you x ~ J**

**Fine. Send me back to hell. Jack ass. Bye. ~ C**

Clary ignored the final sentence of his text, not admitting that it made butterflies go crazy in her belly.

_Seriously you don't love him. You had a crush on him for years that is all this is. You are with Sebastian. Sebastian._

"Clarissa," Clary looked up to Isabelle and smiled at the dress she was wearing. "I found the dress!" She squealed clapping her hands. "Deena?" She asked, obviously it was the salesladies name. "Shoes to go with this I think." Deena nodded and scurried away.

Clary felt sorry for Deena, actually she felt sorry for _any _sales lady that served Isabelle. She texted a message to Sebastian, telling him she will be done soon before hurrying after Isabelle.

_#####_

"I think," Isabelle said, putting their shopping bags in the trunk of her car. "That you and I will look extremely hot and not one guy will take their eyes off of us." She grinned at the prospect as Clary rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have a date?" Clary asked.

"I was thinking of asking Jace."

Clary felt herself tense at this and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying anything. It was stupid to feel jealous. Jace wasn't her boyfriend, he was just a crush. Perhaps it was protectiveness she was feeling since she didn't want Jace to get hurt and Isabelle made it a habit to not keep boys around for long.

"Why Jace?" She asked her voice surprisingly calm.

"He is the hottest guy at school; it'd be nice to have him on my arm." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"What about Simon?" Clary blurted out and her face took on a stunned expression.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked with mild interested.

Clary knew that Isabelle had thought about dating Simon, only to help him. She didn't hate Simon but they weren't exactly best friends either.

"Yeah, he uh...He wants to go to the dance. With you," Clary said smiling innocently.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." When Isabelle only gave her a questioning look, Clary continued, "He is too nervous to ask you himself so he asked if I could ask you for him. So, will you go to the dance with him?"

_Or, you know, anyone__**but **__Jace._

Clary thought but didn't say this.

Isabelle frowned, "I don't know..."

"Oh come _on_. Simon is not that bad; he is actually a really great guy. Please Izzy?" She gave Isabelle a puppy dog look.

"Not the puppy face," Isabelle said, holding her hand out. Clary continued looking at Isabelle, staying silent. "Anything but the puppy face." When Clary didn't stop Isabelle finally groaned and gave in. "Fine, I will go with Simon."

Clary hugged her friend. "Thank Izzy!" She said excitedly. Hopefully Isabelle didn't hurt Simon.

"Damn your adorable puppy face," Isabelle sighed and moved to the driver's door. "Have fun tonight and don't do anything I would." She narrowed her eyes at Clary when she said this.

"Yes Isabelle, I will behave. See you on Monday."

Clary watched Isabelle drive off before heading back to the movie theatre where she was meeting Sebastian.

She waited under the lights of the cinema for five minutes before she noticed her dark haired, dark eyed well dressed and oh so gorgeous boyfriend approach. She noticed a few girls give him suggestive looks and she ignored the fact that she didn't feel as jealous at this as she had with Isabelle wanting to ask Jace to the dance.

"Hey baby," Sebastian said in greeting, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "Ready to eat?" He asked, looking down at her.

Clary nodded, smiling up at him and he bent down, kissing her softly on the lips before taking her hand, entwining their fingers and walking towards the small restaurant near the movies.

_#####_

"Damn I do good work," Isabelle commented, stepping back from Clary.

She had just finished Clary's hair, the dance was due to start in an hour and Isabelle had only her own hair to do and they were done.

Simon, Isabelle, Clary and Sebastian were all going together in Sebastian's car. He was picking the girls up first, then Simon and he was driving them to the dance then the after party.

Clary had talked Simon out of getting Isabelle a corsage, it wasn't prom.

Clary went to look in the mirror but Isabelle chastised her.

"No," she said, slapping Clary's hand away. "You are not to look. I want you to see Sebastian's reaction before you see yourself. This way, you'll believe you are beautiful."

Clary shook her head and sat on Izzy's bed.

"Do _not_lie down! I have no time to re-do your hair." Clary made a hand motion as she checked her phone.

No messages, figures.

Then it started vibrating and Clary saw, with shock, that it was an incoming call.

From Jace.

Clary answered it and went into Isabelle's walk in closet, where there were no mirrors.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Clary," Jace said, his voice wrapping around her like a blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the same dance as you," She said like it was obvious.

"Ah, yes. Do you think I should wear a black tie or a blue one?"

"What colour is your suit?"

"Pink." Clary waited for the punch line but there was none instead Jace said, "Black Clary, what do you take me for?"

Clary rolled her eyes at this.

"Black then, what colour is your date's dress?" She asked, knowing damn well that he was going with Aline.

"Black."

"How original," Clary said, with heavy sarcasm.

"What colour is yours?"

"Oh no, I cannot reveal that information. It's classified."

"I'll just be patient and see it tonight then. Hey Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Save me a dance."

"What? Why would you want to dance with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I have two left feet?"

"How inconvenient," Jace said with a humorous tone. "How do you buy shoes?"

"Shut up smartass." She knew he was grinning.

"Save me a dance. I have been hearing you talk about all the dances you go to for years and dammit I am dancing with you."

"Okay, _one_dance."

"That's all I ask."

Clary was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say and not wanting to hang up.

"Looking forward to our dance," Jace finally broke the silence. "And no matter what you are wearing, I bet you look beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Clary whispered.

"You're always beautiful, Clary. You could wear a potato sack with a matching dead fox hat and still look beautiful; Smelly, but beautiful."

"Thank you," Clary whispered. "That compliment earned you two dances."

"What do I have to do for all the dances?"

Clary laughed softly at this.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, getting into some serious stuffy now. <em>

_Fluff. Angst. Big shock. Cliff hanger ending. Sequel._

_Yay?_

_**Thank you Livybug you epic beta you! **_

_Review?_

_X_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's note:**

_So glad you are all enjoying this!_

_Okay, here is the dance and...Yeah...enjoy!_

_X_

**For Kaelie, Aline, Clary and Isabelle's dresses go to my Polyvore, link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Jace fixed his tie; the black one Clary had told him to wear and sprayed some cologne on the collar of his shirt. Putting on his suit jacket he headed downstairs, his grandmother waiting at the bottom with a big smile.<p>

"You look so handsome," She said, straightening his tie and looking him over. "Photo." It was a statement, not a question.

"Grandma," Jace said in exasperation as she got her camera ready. "I have to pick my date up."

"This will only take a second. Stop complaining, boy." She snapped a photo and then looked at the screen proudly. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"She's just a friend Grandma, trust me." Jace was not about to get into the fact that his date, Aline Penhallow, was a lesbian and was only going with him so that no one else knew.

Also to help him with the Clary situation.

Jace kissed his Grandma on the cheek and left. Sliding into the driver's side of his Audi, he took off to Aline's house. She was waiting for him on her step and waltzed down when he pulled up to the sidewalk, getting in and buckling up.

Jace looked over at her, admiring the short black dress and thinking that if she wasn't a lesbian, he would try and hit that. Well, he did that's how he knew her secret.

"So are you _ever_going to tell me why you are so obsessed with Clarissa?" Aline spoke into the silence. Jace drove off, only sparing her a short glance.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you don't want anyone to know that you don't like boys?" He countered.

"I like boys," She said defensively.

"No you don't."

"I like you."

"Haha," Jace said sarcastically. "You know what I mean." Aline sighed.

"I don't want people to treat me differently and I know that if people knew, they would. Some would even hate me," She said and Jace gave her a sympathetic look as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

"It shouldn't matter what your sexuality is. If they were really your friends, it wouldn't matter," Jace said.

"You weren't here when Isabelle's brother came out," She said. "The way people looked at him, treated him, even his own father," She sighed. "Now he lives in England, going to college with his boyfriend and no one—not even Isabelle—talks about him."

Jace frowned. He remembered Clary mentioning something like that in one of their conversations. She felt so bad for him and even sat with him at lunch when he was all alone. Alec—that was his name—never liked her, according to Clary. He was always cold to her and then when she found out he was gay and didn't judge he started warming up to her.

Jace remembered Clary telling him how upset her friend—Isabelle—was over everyone knowing and her brother was being treated like a pariah.

"When I was in first grade and Clarissa," he really hated that name. "Was in kindergarten, we got a pen pal assignment."

"I remember that. Green light," Aline said, pulling his attention back to the road.

"Right. So you'll know that you had to write to an assigned person for the entire year? Different grades, genders, whatever."

"Yeah..." She said slowly, frowning, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well, Clarissa and I got each other. When the year was up we continued writing to one another. We really liked talking to each other and as the years went by we always wrote letters or spoke over the internet. I got a scholarship to Alicante and I knew that was where Clarissa went to school so I was excited. When I got here, I finally realised something I had been denying for years. As soon as I saw Clarissa, I knew that it wouldn't have mattered if I had ever met her, it would still be true."

"What?" Aline asked, engrossed in the story. Jace refused to say Clary, that was his special nickname for her and he didn't want anyone else to know about it. Not yet anyway.

"I love her," he said simply. "I believe I do. I believe I started falling for Clarissa the moment she sent that first letter and now that I'm here, with her, the feeling is intensified."

Aline was silent and Jace caught a glimpse of her, staring out the windshield in contemplation.

"Go for it," She said suddenly.

"What?" She couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

"Go for it. Show her that you love her, make her see," Aline said. "I'll help in any way I can."

"She has a boyfriend." Aline snorted.

"I am well aware of that. He _is _my cousin. He won't keep her around much longer though, not unless she magically turns into Kaelie overnight." Jace tightened his grip around the steering wheel.

_Bastard didn't know what he had._

"I like Clarissa," Aline continued. "I don't want her to get hurt and Sebastian will hurt her. He doesn't care who her brother is, if Clarissa doesn't start 'putting out'," she air quoted, disgust clear on her face. "He'll throw her to the curb."

Jace's jaw tightened as he pulled into the school parking lot. He parked and turned his car off, looking over at Aline in the small space.

"If he hurts her, I swear I _will_make him pay," Jace said his tone filled with venom. "How do you plan on helping me?"

"I already am," Aline said before getting out of the car.

Jace looked at the empty space she had just occupied and got out of the car himself, running after her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Aline loped her arm through his as they headed into the dance that was being held in the gymnasium.

It had been decorated with streamers, flashing lights and ribbons. There were tables spread in a perimeter around the center of the gym, which made up the dance floor. Glitter was strewn about the floor.

Jace looked around, but Clary wasn't there. Aline pulled him to one of the tables and they sat next to each other, _very_close.

"If Clarissa feels the same way, she won't like seeing you with another girl. Which is why I am here as your date."

"You're going to make her jealous?" Jace asked incredulously. Clary had a boyfriend, there was no way she would be jealous.

"It's the easiest way and—put your arm around me." Jace raised an eyebrow at her and she inclined her head to the entrance.

Jace turned and felt the air gush out of his lungs.

Clary stood there and she looked heavenly. Jace couldn't stop staring at her. It was as if everything in the room dimmed and a single spotlight engulfed Clary and made her shine.

Aline nudged him and Jace remembered what she had said before and casually wrapped an arm around her waist, noticing Clary and company moving towards them.

Clary, Sebastian, Isabelle and Simon came over and sat down at Aline and Jace's table. They all faced one another and nobody spoke for a moment.

"Hey guys," Aline said cheerily. Jace kept his arm around her. "You all look dapper."

"As do you," Isabelle returned the compliment.

Jace looked at Clary out of the corner of his eye and saw that she held Sebastian's hand on top of the table and was grinning at something he whispered to her. Jace tensed slightly, catching Aline's attention. She put her hand on his knee and rubbed.

Jace saw Clary catch the movement and a subtle narrowing of her eyes told Jace that Clary was in fact jealous.

He couldn't stop grinning.

_#####_

They had arrived late. Clary blamed Isabelle for taking her sweet time doing her own hair. Although she had to admit the finishing results were something, if Simon's inability to take his eyes of Isabelle was anything to go with.

Isabelle looked amazing, as usual, in a mid-thigh length, red one sleeved dress. It had a red insert covered by a design of lace—also red. She wore black suede open toed boots with a pattern in the material opening it up more and her makeup was simple pale red lipstick, red nails and some eyeliner. She wore a black leather jacket over her dress as the fall air had turned cool.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Sebastian whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Clary smiled up at him.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear." He grinned and bent down, kissing her softly on the lips.

Clary fisted his shirt and deepened the kiss. She had found that after she and Sebastian first kissed, she had never wanted to _not_kiss him. He was good at what he was doing.

Sebastian wrapped both arms around her and lifted her slightly so he could deepen the kiss easily. His tongue sliding into her mouth, massaging her own. Clary held back a groan.

"Will you two cut that out or do I have to get Jonathan?"

Sebastian and Clary let go of one another. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, messing up the black locks but it just made him look sexier. He looked down at her and smiled, gripping her hand.

"One day," Clary said as they headed into the dance. "We'll kiss for hours without someone interrupting." She glared at Isabelle's back but the other girl was too wrapped up in whatever Simon was saying. Clary smiled at them, Isabelle seemed to be having fun with Simon, as much as she would probably deny it later.

"You do look amazing though," Sebastian said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Clary looked down at herself and for once had to agree. Isabelle really did do good work.

She wore a white dress that reached just above her knee. The bodice of the dress hugged her snugly while the skirt fluffed out with ruffles. It covered her nicely and she wore a leather jacket over her shoulders. She wore a pair of simple black enclosed heels on her feet and Isabelle had done her eye makeup with a mix of gold, black and bronze.

"As do you." Sebastian grinned down at her as they entered the gym and followed Isabelle over to one of the tables. Clary didn't notice who was already seated there until she had her jacket off and around the back of the seat.

She looked up as someone spoke and saw that Aline and Jace sat at the table. Aline looking pretty in a black lace dress that fitter her nicely while keeping her well covered. Her shoes were silver open toe ones with sparkling diamonds around the toes. She paired her shoes with silver studs in her ears, a ring on her finger and a large bracelet around her wrist.

She saw, with annoyance that the hand in which the bracelet sat above was now rubbing Jace's knew. She saw Jace smirk when he caught her look and brushed it off, removing her hand from Sebastian's and placing it on his thigh.

He looked down at her in surprise, which then changed to mischief. Clary grinned back and he bent to give her a kiss when the clearing of a throat interrupted them.

"I swear," Clary said pulling away, glaring at the intruder. "If someone isn't dying, you will be."

Jonathan smirked back as he sat down next to Clary, Kaelie on his other side. Clary saw Isabelle looking appalled at Kaelie's attire and she agreed.

Since dances began, Kaelie had a habit of wearing one colour.

Tonight, she chose pink.

The dress she wore was a hot pink with a fitted bodice with fake diamonds around the perimeter of her breasts, the skirt was a bunch of ruffles and the dress was above mid-thigh in length. She wore pink pumps on her feet and pink hoops through her ears which she matched with a pink leopard printed heart necklace.

Clary suppressed a shudder.

She leaned her head on Sebastian's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jonathan kicked her under the table and she glared at him.

"You know what," Clary said as she sat back up. "If you keep that up I'm not going to let you do anything with girls." She pointed at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Pfft," he brushed her off. "Like you could stop me."

Clary grinned back, it wasn't a happy grit. It was one full of warning.

"Don't push me Jon. Remember what happened with Clare?" Jonathan glared at her and then gave in.

"Fine, you can hug and be kissed on the cheek or hand but that is it. If I see any tongue in my sister's mouth," he looked at Sebastian. "I will chop it off."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if I see any lips touching, clothes coming off, groping, anything that looks PG, then I will wax your eyebrows off," She said to Jonathan who groaned.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted. Come on," she turned to Sebastian. "Let's dance."

Sebastian stood, as did Clary, and they headed over to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they moved to the beat. It wasn't a particularly slow song, but they were still able to keep up.

She saw Isabelle and Simon dancing, looking content with one another. Jonathan and Kaelie, Clary tried not to snort in disgust as Kaelie grinded against him. Jace and Aline were also dancing and as she saw them Jace lifted his gaze to her.

Although she was dancing with Sebastian and he was dancing with Aline, the looked at one another and it felt to Clary as if she was dancing with Jace and he was the only person in the room. Jace's gaze didn't waver from hers and there was something very intimate about this moment. They were dancing with their dates but it felt as if they were dancing with one another.

As the song came to an end Clary took a shaky breath and pulled her gaze from Jace's. She saw him whisper something to Aline and then he met her gaze once more and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom," She said to Sebastian, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the way Jace went. Outside.

Clary rubbed her arms as she stopped into the cool air, her jacket inside. She looked around for Jace and saw him standing at the corner of the gym. She followed him until they were next to the building.

"Jace," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out at a school dance, what are you doing?" He said smirking. Clary tried not to roll her eyes. She leaned against the wall.

"Did you...never mind." Clary considered asking Jace if he had felt what she did inside but thought better of it. She doubted it.

"Did I what?" He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. Warmth shot through Clary at his touch and she looked up into his golden irises.

"Did you..." She trailed off, unable to form words.

"Yes?" He asked. He was leaning forward now and Clary knew what was about to happen and she _wanted_it too. Another song started playing; she could hear it clearly through the walls.

"Did you," she swallowed nervously as Jace's lips came closer to hers. "Want to have that dance now?"

Jace pulled back and looked down at her, something flashed through his eyes, too quick for Clary to see what it was before grinning.

"Of course." He held out his hand and spun Clary to him. She was pressed against his chest as his hands found the small of her back. Her own hands slid up his chest to his shoulders.

She recognised the song that was playing and tried not to show her shock.

It was the song that Clary always associated with Jace, she called it their song.

_From where you are by Lifehouse_played through the speakers in the gym as Clary and Jace danced, in their own world.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you, yeah, I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_

_And standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you, yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

Clary let the words wash over her as the song faded out. She still held Jace and they were very close to one another.

"Fitting isn't it?" Jace said once the song was over and another began. She blinked up at him and he elaborated. "The song? For our...friendship?"

Clary had the strangest feeling that Jace was reluctant to call her his friend. Though it was not in a bad way, she sensed he wished to call her more.

"Jace," Clary noticed how close their faces were and if she moved, the tiniest bit, their lips would touch. Could she do that? Could she kiss Jace like she had wanted to for years?

"Clary," Jace swallowed, his eyes going to her lips. They began to move and Jace stopped just before their lips touch, his breath washing over her as he spoke. "I need to tell you something." His lips lightly brushed hers as he spoke.

"What is it?" Her tone was whispered and Jace drew in a shaky breath.

"Clary, I l—," Whatever he was about to say was cut off as another voice came from the entrance to the gym.

"Clarissa?"

It was Sebastian. Whatever Jace was about to say, whatever they were about to do was forgotten as Clary pushed away from him, heading in the direction of her boyfriend.

"There you are," He said as she rounded the corner. She hoped there were no tell-tale signs of what she had been about to do. What she still wanted to do. "I've been looking all over for—" Sebastian stopped as he looked over Clary's shoulder. She turned and saw Jace appear behind her and nod to them as he sauntered back into the gym.

"Seb, I was just—"

"What's going on?" His tone was harsh, clipped. He was angry.

"Nothing. I came out to get some air and Jace was already here and we just talked."

It was pretty much true too. They had talked, Sebastian didn't need to know that they danced and _almost_kissed.

"Really?" He said doubtfully. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"It's the truth." Clary's guard came up. How dare he doubt her, when she was telling the truth, after she had seen him flirt with countless girls in front of her?

"Oh please, we all know about his reputation. He doesn't just talk with girls."

"Oh and you do?" Clary put her hands on her hips and tried to look menacing.

"You're the only girl I don't _just _talk too and you know it. Actually, no, all we ever do it talk because we are never alone," His tone was annoyed.

"How is that my fault?"

"It's your brother that's always interrupting us."

"Yeah and he is _your_friend. I can't help it that he doesn't want to watch his sister make out with her boyfriend. I'd be a little creeped out if he _did_want to watch." She was getting irritated now.

"So you sneak out here and make out with someone else?" He raised a challenging eye brow at her.

"Oh for goodness _sake_," She raised her voice. "We just _talked_. I didn't go up and stick my tongue down his throat or start humping his leg. I can't believe you don't trust me!" She shoved past him, ignoring his protests and headed into the gym, seeking out Isabelle.

She found her, curled into Simon's side.

"Hey Clary, what's up?" She asked looking up as Clary arrived to the table.

"Can you sit in the front on the way to the party? I am not sitting with that douche bag."

* * *

><p>-<em>Okay we are getting into some good stuff.<em>

_Just a few chapters left before the cliff hanger ending and then the sequel_

_*squeals*_

_**Thank you Livybug!**_

_Review?_

_X_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's note:**

_Hello again._

_So, Clace emotions last chapter?_

_*evil laugh*_

_Well enjoy the sexual tension for a little while longer!_

_**This story is rated T and will contain no lemons! (Just in case you were waiting for one!)**_

_X_

* * *

><p>Clary snatched the red cup from the table and filled it with vodka and a little coke.<p>

She took a long sip, the alcohol warming her up and making her feel giddy. She rarely drank and when she did, it didn't take long for the alcohol to take effect. She was a lightweight.

She looked around the crowded house, filled with her fellow dance patrons and wondered where Isabelle was. She hadn't seen her since they got out of the car and she and Simon had disappeared. Clary decided against checking the bedrooms, she did not want to see _that_.

"Clarissa, baby," a voice spoke in her ear. "You okay?"

Clary turned slowly, the world spinning slightly as she looked up at Sebastian.

God he was hot, why hadn't she noticed it before? She just wanted to ravage him, he was so sexy. Clary found herself giggling, which caused a smirk of amusement to curl onto Sebastian's mouth.

"What's so funny?"

Sober Clary would not have giggled. Sober Clary would have thrown her drink in his face for what he said at the dance, but drunken Clary had a one track mind and that track was Sebastian.

"I was just thinking," she grinned mischievously up at him as she stepped closer, trailing her fingers up his chest. "About how sexy you are," She giggled again as she leaned up and kissed his neck. "And how lucky I am to have you." she kissed along to the other side of his neck. "All to myself," she moved away and met his gaze. His eyes drank her in, desire pooled in the dark depths. He gripped her hips and pulled her close to him. Clary placed her hands on his chest and smiled seductively up at him.

Sebastian let his hands roam lower until they cupped her butt, lifting Clary up from the ground slightly and then his mouth pressed hotly to hers and she groaned, moving her hands up and twisting them in his hair.

He groaned and pulled her closer and Clary felt the heat of his body through her dress. She pulled back and noted with amusement that he had a disappointed frown on his face.

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere more...private?" Drunken Clary was bold.

Sebastian nodded and then picked Clary up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and giggled as he led her up the stairs and to a vacant bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and his lips ravaged hers once more.

Clary was lost in the bliss of it all.

_#####_

Jace watched with hindered rage as Sebastian groped Clary in the middle of the living room.

What did he think he was doing? He shouldn't touch her like that in public. Clary was beautiful and she was supposed to be treated kindly, not like a piece of meat.

Jace was being rather hypocritical though; he had groped girls many times like that in public and taken them upstairs to an empty room to grope further.

_Like Sebastian and Clary are doing right now?_

Jace snapped his head back to the couple as Sebastian climbed up the stairs, Clary wrapped around him, and they disappeared from sight.

"Son of a bitch," Jace grumbled under his breath. Someone heard though, mainly because they were standing right next to him.

"I told you," Aline said. "Now look, they are going to go upstairs and...You know and he isn't going to get tired of her and she isn't going to get tired of him and they'll probably get married. Dammit Wayland!" She smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled gripping his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hopefully it will knock some sense into you," She hissed. Jace scowled and walked away, heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge he took out a beer and twisted the top off easily, taking a long sip. Draining half the bottle.

He finished it off and filled up a red cup with vodka, mixing nothing with it. He took a long gulp, the alcohol burned down his throat but it was refreshing. He slammed the cup down once he was finished and refilled it again.

The liquor started taking effect.

He looked around the room, slipping this drink a little slower, and tried to find a girl to distract himself with. He kept finding himself one and then looking to the ceiling, as if Clary was right above him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, filling a third cup.

He drained that quickly and headed up the stairs in search of a toilet.

He found one but there was a small line. He could always piss in the bushes but Jace realised that he was up here, where Clary was. Perhaps he should look for her, even if she was having sex with her boyfriend he could shove him away and no doubt Clary would be happy with the intrusion.

Jace remembered the near kiss as the line moved and he was next to use the bathroom. He had a silly grin on his face as he remembered.

He called that the Clary grin, seeing as it only appeared when he was thinking about her.

The bathroom was free and Jace slipped inside, locking the door behind himself and using the facilities. When he was done he went to the sink and washed his hands, looking up at his reflection he saw that grin and realised that he liked the Clary grin, probably because he liked anything to do with Clary.

Except her boyfriend of course. That asshole had interrupted him when he was about to tell Clary how he felt.

When they had danced, Jace didn't want to hold it in anymore. He wanted all the dances with Clary and he wanted all of her.

Heart, body and soul.

He was a fool. If he had realised sooner, known that he was in love with her, he could have told her in a letter or on one of their chats. He hadn't realised though, and now that she was here, now that he had met her, he wanted to tell her more than anything.

_So why don't you?_

His intoxicated brain had a point. What was the point in hiding these feelings?

Decision made, Jace finished up and left the bathroom, walking past all the doors, trying to hear Clary.

When he did hear her, he clenched his fists and his blood boiled.

"_No!"_

Jace burst into the room, scanning everything. Clary was there, hair slightly dishevelled. She stood against the wall, holding her jacket across her chest.

Sebastian was a few inches away from her, shirtless and there was a bulge in his pants that Jace could have done without seeing. They, somehow, hadn't noticed Jace entered or they were ignoring him. Sebastian grabbed Clary's arm and Jace snapped as he saw her flinch from his touch, her eyes held fear.

"She said no," Jace said menacingly, stepping protectively in front of Clary and punching Sebastian in the jaw.

_#####_

Clary made short work of unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt. She ran her hands down his naked chest and his muscled, football players/swimmers body.

_God he's hot!_

There kisses were deep and desperate, Sebastian's tongue making her go crazy.

Clary pushed his shirt off and threw it to the floor where her jacket lay. Sebastian moved his lips down her throat and Clary moaned, moving her hands around his ribs and running her nails up them and around to his back. Sebastian groaned and thrust his hips forward. Clary felt a bulge hit her between her legs.

He moved his hand down to her thigh, keeping his lips on her neck and grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around his hip. He did the same with the other thigh and now her legs were wrapped around him, holding tightly.

Sebastian lifted the hem of her dress up as his mouth returned to hers. His fingers brushed across the apex of her thighs and it was as of a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her.

_Jace_.

What had happened at the dance invaded her clouded mind and she was able to think a little straighter. They had nearly kissed and he was about to tell her something, something that had Sebastian interrupting them and then Sebastian had accused her of cheating and now he was here? They were about to have sex for the first time? Clary was about to lose her virginity?

No. She couldn't do this. Not because of Jace, but because she was drunk. She couldn't sleep with Sebastian while they were both intoxicated, she would regret it.

"Stop," she said, moving her mouth away from his. Sebastian continued to move his hands down her thigh.

"Stop what?" He asked huskily. He started kissing her neck and pulled her dress up higher.

"Sebastian, stop!" She said more forcefully and pushed her hands hard on his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Clary quickly got up, held her jacket up to her chest and moved across the room.

"What the hell, Clarissa?" Sebastian said angrily as he stood up, glaring at her. "We were finally alone and having some fun and you push me off?" He took a step towards her and Clary moved back, pressing against the wall behind her. Sebastian continued to move closer to her, not deterred by her backing away in the least.

"Sebastian, we shouldn't do this. Not while we're drunk." He continued to move closer and she moved to the side slightly. "No!"

He was within inches of her and Clary thought she had seen a movement at the door but ignored it, her attention entirely on Sebastian. He grabbed her arm and she flinched, fear slicing through her. Something stepped in front of her and a blissful calm went through Clary.

There was something golden and wonderful before her, standing between her and Sebastian. An angel, her saviour.

_Jace._

She recognised him just as he spoke and then struck Sebastian. She gasped as Sebastian fell to the floor, he was knocked out.

_Whoa._

"Jace," Clary said and was about to add on to it when he turned. His eyes were narrowed as he studied every inch of her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in a clipped voice.

"Jace I—"

"_Did he hurt you?_" His tone was deadly and had it been directed at her. Had she been on the receiving end of that anger, Clary would have shrivelled in fear.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine."

Jace nodded but continued looking over her to make sure she was okay. Then he came closer and took her jacket from her hands and spun her around. Clary was confused until he grabbed her arm lightly and pulled it through the sleeve. She put her other arm through the second sleeve and then turned to Jace, his golden eyes blazing.

He cupped her face, surprising her further. He looked at her face, studying every inch of it before meeting her eyes. She couldn't speak as he looked deep into her eyes and Clary lost herself in the gold irises.

"Clary," he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I want to..." He trailed off as he looked at her and Clary blurted out something that was probably the biggest mood killer.

"Can you take me home?" She asked quietly. Jace nodded and leaned in. For a moment, Clary thought he was going to kiss her and she prepared herself for it.

He did kiss her, but she noticed—with disappointment—that he did not kiss her lips. Instead his lips touched her forehead and a jolt went through Clary at that. He pulled away and she couldn't stop staring at him and a feeling of desire swept through her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded and Jace took her hand, entwining their fingers. "Let's get you home."

Clary and Jace left the room, leaving Sebastian there, unconscious. He would wake up soon enough and Clary really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

They went downstairs and Clary paused, looking around the room.

"Should tell Isabelle that I'm—" She cut herself off with a grin.

There, in the living room sat a very happy Simon with Isabelle on his lap and their mouths occupied with the others tongue. Clary was going to have to annoy Isabelle about this for weeks.

"Never mind, let's go." Clary had walked away from Jace when she began to look for Izzy and now stumbled back to him. She nearly fell but he caught her easily.

"You are in no position to walk, here." Jace carried her bridal style and Clary giggled.

"Jace put me down." He grinned at her and shook his head. She continued giggling.

She looked over his shoulders and saw Aline watching them with a small smile. She sent a wink to Clary which confused her. Wasn't she Jace's date? Shouldn't she be angry?

Clary didn't dwell as Jace carried her out of the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"Jace, you scare me," She said. "Not you personally, but what you do to me, scares me."

She couldn't be sure, but she was fairly positive he responded.

"You scare me too. The things I feel for you terrify me, Clary. _My _Clary."

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><em>Four chapters to go then BAM cliff hanger and sequel. <em>

_I haven't asked yet, but __**Livybug my amazing beta; would you like to beta the sequel?**_

_Alright._

_How was that? Let me know what you thought of everything!_

_I can promise you a Clace filled next chapter ;)_

_Review?_

_X _


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's note:**

_Hello again!_

_This is nearly over and WOW over 200 reviews? *speechless*_

_I love you guys. You are all so nice _

_So, lots of feelings about the last chapter._

_Clace moments are wanted and Clace kiss is wanted._

_Enjoy ;)_

_X_

* * *

><p>"Jace, I think I can walk now."<p>

Jace had been carrying her for a while and she figured he didn't need anything else to stop him from walking funny. Jace too, had consumed alcohol and his walking was affected a tad. Jace looked down at her in his arms and placed her on the ground. Clary bent down and pulled her heels off, carrying them in one hand and standing back up straight she looked at Jace and smiled.

"That night is still young," he said. "You don't _really_want to go home and leave me all alone do you?" He pouted and Clary laughed.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people that are willing to keep you company," She said as she began walking again. Jace snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Clary shivered.

"I want you to keep me company. Please, Clary? We have spent no time together and we have known each other for ten years." Clary sighed as Jace kissed the back of her neck.

She had no idea what was going on. Why was Jace being so affectionate with her? Why was he touching her and kissing her like that?

She didn't mind though.

"Fine, I'll stay with you." She turned around and was met by Jace's smirk. "What shall we do?"

Jace grabbed her hand and started running, Clary had no choice but to follow. They ran to a small park, the grass was a vibrant green and there were benches around the perimeter of the park with some swings and a slide in the middle. Jace ran to swings, his hand firmly gripping Clary's and he jerked her to a stop, letting go of her hand on walking to one of the swings, holding the chain and bowing.

"Your carriage, m'lady."

Clary grinned but obliged Jace. Curtseying she sat down on the swing and Jace moved behind her, pushing her lightly. Clary held the chains of the swing as she kicked her legs out.

Every time Jace's hands touched her back to push her; she felt a slight jolt go up her spine.

After a while, Clary noticed that Jace was pushing her slower. He took his time letting her go and he was standing much closer to her. His breath would hit the back of her neck when she went back on the swing and his touch was softer.

_How can this feel so right? I have a boyfriend._

Clary tried to reason with herself. She was dating Sebastian; although he _had_been treating her different tonight and the alcohol shouldn't be an excuse. She deduced her reaction was because she had had a crush on Jace for years, she had often imagined what his lips would feel like; on her lips, her hands, her face, her stomach her—

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked. Her mind was still fuzzy with alcohol and she blurted out _exactly_what she had been thinking.

"Your lips on me," Clary giggled as he stopped the swing and she was pulled back against him.

"Where exactly were my lips?" He asked and then they touched behind her ear. "Here?" He asked and she shook her head. "Here?" He asked his voice low and husky as his lips touched the side of her neck. Clary tightened her grip on the chains as his lips slid down her neck to her shoulder. He stopped asking where he had kissed her and instead pushed her jacket away from her shoulder and took the sleeve off, kissing her arm as he went.

Clary bit her lips, the sensations were too much. She wouldn't be able to control herself if he kept it up.

She stood up from the swing, pushing the sleeve of her jacket back over her arm. She gave him a shy smile and walked back over to him, picking her shoes up from where they were discarded beside the swing. She walked past Jace and hopped up onto one of the benches, walking across it as if she were on a balance beam.

Jace eventually followed her and neither of them mentioned what had just happened.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Clary asked as she hopped from one bench to the other. They were within a foot's distance of each other(,) which made it capable for her to jump to the next one easily.

Jace watched her with faintly veiled amusement as he answered her question.

"I like it, especially red haired girls."

Clary stumbled on the bench and nearly fell off.

"You're going to make me lose my concentration!" She chastised him as she straightened herself and continued walking.

"Well it's the truth. You are the only girl that has tickled my fancy." Clary stopped at the edge of the bench and swallowed. How was she supposed to resist him when he said things like that?

"Well, I am flattered but I have to tell you that I—Shit!" Clary fell off the open side of the bench and went stumbling to the ground.

Well, she _would_have hit the ground, but Jace stood there and instead she hit him and they fell together, a tangle of limbs. Clary was on top of Jace and, as they stopped moving, she moved her head and was looking down at him.

His eyes held heat and he shifted slightly and caught a strand of her hair, twisting it around his finger. Clary's breath became uneven, she found herself unable to move and she didn't want too.

"Clary," Jace said, his eyes gazing deep within hers, his finger untangling from her hair. "I want too." He stopped there and Clary looked at him, eye to eye, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What do you want Jace?" She asked her voice low.

Instead of answering her Jace moved his head up and his lips touched hers. Clary gave a small gasp of surprise before she let herself be kissed and kissed Jace back.

His lips were soft and rough at the same time, they devoured her, drank her in. Jace flipped them over so that he was now on top of Clary. He looked down at her as if we wasn't sure she was real. She wanted him so much and _had_wanted him for so long.

Jace ran a hand down her face and cupped her cheek.

"I have been waiting over ten years to do that." He didn't move but Clary couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting. Clary couldn't stop it anymore. She had wanted Jace for so long, she had cared for him for years and he was here and he was kissing her. She didn't want it to stop.

In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, she had a boyfriend and she was cheating on him but the fact that it was Jace, the boy she felt she was made for, made her forget.

His tongue and hers met and massaged each other. Clary and Jace both groaned together as she tightened her hold on his neck. Pressing their mouths closer until it felt like they was no way they could get any closer.

Jace began to push her jacket off her shoulders and he moved his lips down to her jaw and then trailing to her neck. Clary gripped his blonde locks as he moved to her shoulder, his hips began to move and she found the friction enjoyable.

Then, she remembered where she was.

"Jace!" She yelled and he froze instantly. Clary blinked at that. Jace had stopped without her even saying stop, all she said was his name but he had frozen and stopped touching her. Sebastian, after being told no and to stop had continued.

Clary tried not to dwell too hard on that thought.

"Did I hurt you? Did you want to stop?" Jace met her eyes and he looked concerned which made Clary giggle.

"No silly," she said trailing a finger down his cheek. "We're in a public park."

Jace blinked and looked around, as if just realising that they were indeed out in public.

"Well, so we are," he smirked and got off of her. Clary didn't like the loss of his warmth. "Come on, we'll go to my place. Grandma won't be back until tomorrow." He held his hand down and Clary debated with herself.

Should she go with Jace and possibly loose her virginity to him or should she go home and remain a virgin and not cheat on her boyfriend anymore.

Sober Clary would have said no. Drunken Clary wouldn't have thought about it. This Clary, sobering up slowly but alcohol still in her system and, also, drunk from Jace and his kisses decided she should do what made her happy.

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They stood close to one another and Jace looked down at her.

"Are you sure?"

She should have said no. She should have walked home and forgot about this whole night. She should have(,) but then she remembered the years with Jace and how happy he made her before they had even met and that was what convinced her that this was right.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"I have been waiting for this for too long, I'm sure."

* * *

><p><em>So, yes, I ended it there because as I mentioned in the last chapter this is rated T and there will be no descriptive sex<em>

_**BUT**_

_I am thinking of doing a one shot of the lemon scene—like an outtake. Let me know if you want to read that._

_Anyway *ehem*_

_**Thank you Livybug! **_

_Review?_

_X_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Authors note:**

_So, I assume you all liked the last chapter?_

_The lemon outtake is up and is titled_

'_**I've waited long enough'**_

_Enjoy it and this!_

_I'm sorry this took forever, but I do have a life. I work so I can't update every single day and sending in reviews asking me if I am ever going to update won't make the process go any faster. I uploaded this chapter un-beta'd so you got it earlier. _

_X_

* * *

><p>Clary woke to a pounding in her skull and to unfamiliar surroundings. She had a vague memory of last night and groaned. She stopped and opened her eyes wide as she heard a groan come from beside her. Looking over, Clary saw Jace lying there, his arm was over her waist and he was facing her. He was lying on his stomach and was fast asleep. Clary's eyes widened further as she took note of the duvet that covered from his waist down and that she—and him—were naked.<p>

"Oh my God," Clary whispered.

She was in Jace's bed. With Jace and his arm was around her and they were both naked.

Clary tried to remember exactly what happened and the brief flashes she saw made her blush.

_Shit. I had sex with Jace._

Clary dared another peak over at Jace and saw that he was fast asleep. She carefully removed her arm from her waist and slid off the bed, landing on the floor quietly. She crawled around, collecting her underwear and slipping it on. She found her bra and dress in a heap and slipped them on along with her shoes and jacket. Clary contemplated leaving Jace note and decided against it. She would text him later, if he even remembered what had happened.

She crept out of his room, wincing as his door squeaked as she closed it. She made her way cautiously down the stairs and once she reached the final step, let out a relieved breath. She looked for the direction of the door and began walking, quietly; in what she thought was the right direction. She saw a door in the kitchen and figured it was for the back garden and then thought there would probably be a way out that way too. She walked to it, almost there. She could taste victory and—

"Went the wrong way didn't you?"

Clary froze and then turned, as if she were encased in jell-o, to the person behind the kitchen counter. An older woman stood there, her hair streaked with grey and her eyes a burning gold. Her lined face held no judgement, only softness.

This must be Jace's grandmother.

Clary swallowed, she had no idea what to say and she was fairly certain she was incapable of speech. She looked down at her feet, contemplating making a run for it when Jace's grandmother spoke up.

"You must be Clarissa?" It was a question.

Clary's head snapped up to the woman's. Jace had talked about her to his grandmother? Clary wasn't sure how she felt about that, if the giddiness that overtook her and the small smile on her lips was any indication, she liked it.

Still unable to speak though, Clary nodded.

His grandmother smiled and came around to her, holding out a hand.

"I'm Jace's grandmother, call me Imogen." She smiled. The smile still held no judgement; it only held kindness and warmth. Clary smiled tentively back at her, resisting the urge to ask what Jace had said about her. It turns out, she didn't have too.

"Coffee?" Imogen asked as she moved over to the coffee maker.

"Yes please," Clary was finally able to speak and cringed at how throaty her voice came out as. Imogen only smiled as she poured the coffee. She set it on the counter next to a sugar bowl and a small jug of milk.

"Take a seat," she said indicating the stools around the counter. Clary took one and Imogen pushed the mug to her. Clary took a sip, not adding any sugar or milk, and resisting moaning in delight at the taste of the coffee. When she thought of moaning, she felt her entire face heat up.

She may not remember everything from last night, but waking up naked, with Jace naked as well, was a clear indication. She remembered enough also and knew she and Jace had slept together. She tried not to groan.

"He talks about you a lot," Imogen said as she stood on the other side of the counter from Clary. Clary looked up at her when she said that. Had Jace really talked about her? What had he said?

"He seems quite fond of you," she continued, smiling warmly at Clary. "I don't think I have ever seen him so taken with anyone before. I'm glad."

Clary gulped down her guilt and smiled meekly at Imogen.

"He's a great guy," she was finally able to say. "I'm so glad we're _friends_." She put emphasis on the word, in case Imogen had any idea that they were more. She hadn't been here last night, so she must have returned early this morning. Jace hadn't mentioned that.

"He is a wonderful boy." She looked at her watched and sighed. "Who is going to fall into a terrible sleeping pattern if he doesn't get up soon," she shook her head. "Did you stay in his room last night?"

Clary was about to ask the time when her question made her blanch. What did she say to that?

_Yes, I stayed in your Grandsons room and we had a lot of sex and it was great and I woke up with little memory of it and all of my clothes were on the floor._

Somehow, Clary doubted his Grandmother would appreciate that. Clary was about to say something, to brush over the question completely, when someone interrupted them. She looked over just as Jace sauntered into the kitchen. His blonde hair was tousled and his golden eyes were bright. He wore grey pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips, giving Clary the perfect view of the view that dipped into the waistband of his pants. His hard stomach and chest were nicely tanned and...She had to stop staring; his Grandmother was in the room.

Clary turned away from Jace, but he _annoyingly_ stood in her line of vision as he made himself coffee. The muscles of his back and shoulders worked well together and Clary saw faint red marks, like from nails on his skin.

She snapped her eyes away and saw Imogen eyeing her with amusement.

"About time you got up," she said as Jace grabbed two apples and brought them over, with his coffee, and took a seat next to Clary, offering her an apple. She took one, grateful. She avoided his gaze.

"Well," Jace said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I thought you would need _something_ to brighten up your day. I don't think it's fair to keep all of this," he indicated himself. "Locked away for no one to see, it's a bit selfish if you ask me."

Clary found herself rolling her eyes and responding before she could stop herself.

"Yes Jace, my day was in no way complete until you walked in. Thank you, so much for that." She finally looked over at him. His smirk was full of amusement but his eyes...They were full of something else, something she couldn't pinpoint.

"Glad I could help you with that Clary." He grinned at her and, looking over to his grandmother first, placed a hand on her knee. Clary widened her eyes but didn't comment, nor did she move the hand and Jace's grin grew.

"So Jace," Imogen said as she poured herself more coffee. "I was just asking Clarissa id she slept in your room last night?" Clary gulped and felt her face heat but Jace just smiled and looked blasé about it. Clary gaped at him. How was he doing this?

"Yeah, we came back from the dance. Clary had a fight with her boyfriend and we talked a lot and ended up walking and we got here and I didn't want her walking home alone and, well she is stubborn, so I told her she could stay here." Jace said this so smoothly, even Clary believed him. Even though she knew it was a blatant lie.

Imogen nodded, but Clary was sure she didn't fully believe it and, if Clary had not been there, Jace would probably be getting lectured. She gave Jace a look that had the smile fade off his face and Clary let out a small giggle. Jace looked over to her with narrowed eyes, his mouth twitched in the corners as he tried to suppress his grin.

"So," Imogen said and the two of them brought their gazed back to her. "Is Clarissa the girl you've been writing too?"

Clary was shocked that Jace had told his grandmother about that. She had never told anyone and she had never wanted too, something about having a secret friendship with Jace made her not want to talk to anyone. She wondered now if she should talk to Isabelle or Simon, considering what she and Jace had done. She should probably tell them about her past with Jace.

"Yes," Jace said, his voice held the edge of something final. As if he didn't want any follow up questions. "She is. Clary," he turned to her. "Why don't I take you to lunch?" Clary raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes urged her to say yes and she thought that he probably didn't want his grandmother questioning him anymore.

"Uh, sure," she looked down at herself and blushed. "I don't have any other clothes." She mumbled, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"You look beautiful." Jace said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stood and stretched, giving Clary a nice view of his muscles. "I'll be right back."

Clary watched as Jace rushed up the stairs before turning back to his Grandmother. She was studying her and Clary squirmed. It was as if Imogen was trying to see right through her, like she was trying to see what lay under her skin. Clary didn't like the feeling, she felt as if she were being judged.

When Imogen smiled, Clary felt herself sag with relief. So, whatever she had been looking for she had found and it had been good.

"I can see," Imogen began her smile still in place. "That my Grandson is quite taken with you Clarissa. He doesn't just write to anyone." She tilted her head. "I only moved here a few years ago and Jace has visited a few times since then and everytime he did he would ask if I knew of anyone with the last name Morgenstern. I didn't and now, I assume that is your last name?"

Clary nodded.

"He would always be distracted while he was here. Of course, he would spend time with me and help me out but I could tell his mind was on other things. Sometimes I would see him staring at the computer screen as if he was trying to decide what to do. He always carried letters around with him. Your letters," Imogen sighed and clasped her hands together. "You may not see it, he may not know it, but I do. I know my Grandson Clarissa, I know what he is feeling and when and right now...He cares about you." She fixed Clary with a stern gaze. "I hope you care enough about him not to hurt him."

Clary swallowed. Care enough about Jace? Clary was pretty sure she was falling in love with Jace. She was sure she had already fallen for him before they had even met. She wasn't going to admit that though. There was no way Jace saw her as anything more than a friend. She wasn't about to reveal her feelings and tell him that she thought she was falling or had already fallen in love with him just to be rejected. She didn't think she could survive that.

"I care about him," Clary said to Imogen. "A lot and I never want to hurt him or see him hurt."

Clary said this with complete and utter conviction. She cared about Jace far too much to watch him hurt. Imogen was about to respond when Jace came back down to the kitchen. He looked between his Grandmother and Clary confused.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came closer. He wore a thin grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans with converse. How could he look so good clothed when she had seen him without clothes.

"Just chatting Jace," Imogen said. "Don't look so worried. I didn't tell Clarissa about Princess sparkles."

Clary bit her lip to keep from laughing and she looked over at Jace who had paled slightly.

"Princess sparkles?" She asked and he glared at her.

"It's a—It's not important." He came over and took her hand, leading her to the front door. "I'll be back soon Grandma." He called out.

"It was nice to meet you." Clary said turning to catch a glimpse of Imogen as Jace led her out. She looked happy, there was a bright smile on her face and Clary wondered why.

Jace grabbed his keys and wallet from the small table in the entry way, not letting go of her hand, and he walked out and to his car. He took Clary to the passenger side and opened her door for her, finally letting go. Clary smiled and got in, buckling up just as Jace got in the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition and started the car; turning to look at her he furrowed his brows.

"Princess sparkles?" She asked with an amused smile.

Jace groaned and backed out of driveway.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Why I ever stayed friends with you, I'll never understand."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I am sorry it took forever but, as stated in the author's note above I am very busy. <em>

_Now, I hope you enjoyed this, only a few chapters left and then BAM sequel. _

_**Don't forget that if you want to read the lemon outtake it is on my profile with the title stated in the top AN.**_

_Review?_

_X_


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear readers,

I am so beyond words sorry that this is taking so long. For the last four months my life has gone downhill. I lost my job, my parents and I had a massive fight and they cut me out of their lives and I started dating a guy who ended up cheating on me.

I wasn't going to say anything about it because, I don't want to bother anyone with my problems and then I saw this _lovely_ review from someone.

_Yeah, your story is really good but you're not punctual at all so Im not going to read it anymore._

Now, yes I realise it has taken me a long time to get this done and I am still working on it. Truthfully its shit and I keep re writing it. To this reviewer who reviewed on anonymous I would like to say, I am so sorry that I was sorting out my life and it wasn't fast enough for you.

To all my other readers, new and old, I would like to apologise for my absence and say that I haven't written this message until now because, one, I am still trying to fix things in my life and, two, I have been non-stop job hunting and just couldn't let writing distract me and three, when I finally got a job I was working such long hours I couldn't look at a computer screen when I got home.

Now though, I am doing a lot better and should have the next chapter out ASAP. I still have all the plans for this and the sequel and I will try and write the last few chapters for this and post them all at once for you guys.

Again, I'm sorry for my absence and next time you want me to be 'punctual' how about not hiding behind anon?

xx


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note: **_Alright, here it is. Again, so sorry for the wait and I want to thank you all for your lovely messages I am so glad you are all still reading. _

_I hope this is worth the wait. _

_Also, I would like to address an 'issue' with the lemon outtake I wrote for this. There is a line in there that, after review, is very similar to a line in Clockwork Prince between Jem and Tessa. I would like to say that at the time I was writing it, I had completely forgotten about Jem and Tessa and once I saw the reviews, I went back to CP and had a look and realised that, yes, it is very similar. But also, Jem is not the only person in the world to have felt inferior to the person they are with. When I lost my virginity, I said something extremely similar to what Clary and Jem did._

_Right, enjoy! _

_Xxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>"Princess Sparkles," Jace began to explain, his tone grave. He glared at Clary. She hadn't stopped pestering him about it and he finally caved after trying to scan through his menu about ten times while she kicked him under the table to get the information.<p>

"She was a my little pony that I used to sleep with when I was young and my Grandma still has it in her cupboard in case I ever want to snuggle with it again, okay?"

Clary stared at him, her cheeks puffed out from holding in her laughs. He sighed and crossed his arms, giving her a look that said _let it out_. And she did.

Clary began laughing, long humoured sounds that made her shake and her eyes water. She tried to suck in air but couldn't, the laughs taking her over completely. She was surprised she could stay in her chair and hadn't fallen to the floor. She glanced at Jace who was giving back to looking at his menu.

"Okay," she held up her hands. "I'm okay now. I can't believe I am hearing about this now." She grinned. "Were you ashamed?"

"It's not the kind of thing you just announce to someone, Clary."

"Not even six year old Jace that was scared of the dark and had to sleep with his night light every night?"

Jace scowled at her. "I regret telling you everything."

She laughed. "No you don't. You once told me that you liked having me as a friend because you _could_ tell me everything."

Jace rolled his eyes and didn't comment; instead he finally decided on something to eat and ordered Clary had already picked what she wanted. The waiter brought their drinks; Jace got a coke while Clary decided on a banana milkshake, and as they waited the tension started rolling in.

Clary's head still pounded, but the prospect of food and the fresh air was helping her distract herself from it. She sipped her drink and looked at everything but Jace as memories of the night before rolled into her mind. She had had sex, for the first time, with Jace. Jace, her best friend, her pen pal, the boy she was sure she had fallen for a long time ago. Jace the golden haired boy that everyone wanted a piece of. Jace, the boy that choose to be friends with her and spend time with her even after they met, her Jace.

Their food arrived and Clary started eating, slowly. Jace dug right in, not caring for manners apparently and eating large chunks of steak while Clary nibbled at her pasta.

"We have to talk about it." She finally said. "We can't just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen."

"Pretend what didn't happen?" Jace wiped his mouth with his napkin and licked his lips. Clary was distracted by that momentarily, remembering how good that tongue felt. He smirked when he saw her. "Oh _that_."

Clary out her fork down. "Yes _that_. We," she lowered her voice. "Slept together Jace. You and me."

"So?"

"So," she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you and I had sex. I know it wasn't your first time but it was mine and it—" She cut herself off before she said something she would regret. "Jace, we have known each other since I was five and you were six. Didn't it _mean_ anything to you?"

Jace swallowed his most recent bite of steak and put down his fork. He studied her and he seemed to be arguing with himself if his eyes narrowing and jaw clenching were any indication. He blinked and looked down, seemingly deep in thought. Clary waited, a little impatiently, she didn't want to push him.

His gaze snapped back up to hers, the gold in them more prominent.

"I don't remember much," he finally said.

"Neither do I, but I think it's pretty obvious that we," she moved her hand, groping for a word.

"Did it?" He offered and she nodded. "I'm not denying that, and I'm not saying it didn't mean anything because it did. You're my best friend Clary, I love you," her heart sped up at that. "Like a friend and I don't want to do anything that might complicate things. Plus, we were drunk so it shouldn't be that big a deal."

To say Clary was disappointed would be a severe understatement. Her heart slowed and her breathing hitched. She looked down, a frown knotting her eyebrows.

"And you have a boyfriend."

Clary's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Sebastian, again. She vaguely remembered what had happened at the party and that she didn't want to sleep with him because she didn't think it was right. Because she was drunk.

_Yeah, but sleep with Jace when you're drink. Good job Clary._

Clary also thought that maybe she didn't want to do that with Sebastian because it wasn't right with him like it had been with Jace. She looked over to him and swallowed. Apparently he didn't have her feelings though. He was sending her so many mixed signals she was getting so confused. So frazzled.

"Yeah well, I think after last night he won't be my boyfriend." Jace brightened at this and Clary rolled her eyes. "That's it! Will you stop doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"That! Acting like you're happy that Sebastian and I are over and then retreat into your 'we're friends and that's all' club house." She knew how hypocritical she was being. She hadn't told Jace how she felt either, but she didn't think she was sending him mixed signals, was she?

_Like sleeping with him?_

Clary grimaced at her thoughts. True, she probably had been sending him mixed signals.

"Forget it," she muttered. "It was a drunken mistake and won't happen again." She finished off her meal and milkshake and looked back at him. "And it never happened, okay? We can't tell anyone."

Jace's face had changed. Like he had shut his emotions off and was closed to her now. She swallowed nervously at that look.

"You got it," he said tightly, standing. He put some money down to cover their bill. "Can you get yourself home? I have some errands to run."

Clary frowned. She stood, and picked up her bag. Jace took one look at her, seeing her still in her dress and heels and sighed.

"I'll take you home. Come on." Clary followed him to the car and got in the passenger side.

The ride home was silent and awkward, Clary snuck glances at Jace but he kept his eyes determinedly forward. She sighed and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Jace but, we're friends right? Best friends?" _Soul mates._

Jace stopped in front of her house and leaned back, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Of course we are," he said. "Nothing can change that. You're too special to me Clary."

She nodded and smiled a little before getting out of the car and heading inside. She walked past the living room and saw Jonathan sitting there, glaring out the window and then to her.

"Lucky I told Father you were staying at Isabelle's and lucky he went out." He stood up and walked over to her. "Where were you?"

"I was—"

"Actually, I know where you were. Not with Isabelle, not with Simon or Sebastian. See, I thought maybe you had run away or gone home with some drunken idiot but instead you went home with Jace Wayland." His eyes narrowed to slits. "What in God's name were you thinking Clarissa?"

Clary blinked rapidly. "Nothing happened, okay? Jace was walking me home and I was too drunk so he said I could stay at his place. I slept on the bed and he took the couch, okay? _Nothing happened._" She emphasized in. Maybe if she said it enough times it'd be true.

"You expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and Jace Wayland, an infamous player who always stares at you?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I do and so what if he stares? We're friends."

Jonathan snorted.

"I'm your sister Jon, believe me." Her eyes pleaded with him. If anyone in the world could see through her lies, it would be her brother. He had been able to spot her telling a fib from a mile away. She tried not to squirm under his gaze.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Jonathan, I'm sixteen years old. I'm bound to get hurt at some point, whether it's me falling out of a tree and falling in love and getting my heart broken."

He sighed and touched her hair. "You're a good kid Clare-bear." She glared at him and he chuckled. "Okay, not a kid. Go upstairs and change before Father see's you,"

Clary nodded and darted upstairs. Stripping of her clothes and taking a much needed shower, trying not to think about the fact that she was washing away Jace's touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Oh hey, finally an update! So sorry for the long ass wait BUT one more chapter and this is done then we have the sequel. My updates have no schedule because I don't have a set schedule; I never know when something is going to come up. Right now I am working okay hours and I don't have to travel as much, I'm still working things out with my parents though. _

_I will update asap!_

_Review?_

_xxx_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's note:**

_So, here it is. The final chapter and again, so sorry for making you wait so long I feel like such a bitch. Especially because here comes that cliff hanger I was talking about. _

_Luckily I have the entire sequel planned out and it is completely planned at fifteen chapters and an epilogue. Full of feels, angst, fluff just…all the things!_

_Right, here we go. If you don't make it to the end, let me say thank you for reading now. I love you all. I have over 2 pages of reviews from you all after my authors note and I just can't let you guys down._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

Clary straightened out her shirt. It was the first day back at school after their fall break. She was waiting for Jonathan to finish getting ready since he was her lift to school. She had been fast to get ready, slipping on jeans and a t-shirt that she knew Izzy would kill her for wearing but Clary didn't care. She had put her hair in a braid and had put some converse on. It was as much as she could be bothered doing.

She headed downstairs and grabbed an apple. Her father had already left for the day and Clary was thankful. She loved him, of course she did, but sometimes he said things and they stung and stung all day. All week even.

"Ready Clare-bear?" She looked up at her brother and nodded.

Jonathan had been keeping a close eye on her for the last three weeks since the dance and now that they were back at school, she knew that he would be watching Jace like a hawk.

Since the dance, she had Jace had only talked through phone or IM again. She was still with Sebastian, never working up the courage to tell him what had happened and they both pretended that what happened at the after party was a mistake and he had apologised profusely, not knowing that Clary was being eaten by guilt.

Isabelle and Simon were slowly getting closer. They were dating and, for the first time, Clary saw how happy they were together. It made her hope that one day she would have that, not that she deserved it.

The drive to school was tedious and uneventful. Jonathan had stopped trying to make small talk with her. She only looked out the window, nerves fluttering in her stomach and she felt almost sick from them. She swallowed the bile taste in her throat and tried not to sigh or whimper. She had never been more nervous to go to school before, then again the boy she lost her virginity too, who she hadn't seen since that day and who definitely was not her boyfriend, would be there.

When they arrived, Clary saw Isabelle and Simon talking with Sebastian. They saw her and waved her over, Clary looked back at Jonathan who only nodded and sauntered off to where his football friends were. Jace, she saw with dismay and some relief, wasn't there.

"Hey guys," Clary greeted as she approached them.

"What," Isabelle barked out pointing at her clothes. "Are those?"

"Um, Jeans and a t-shirt?"

Isabelle had a horrified look. "Jeans and a t-shirt?! Clarissa! I have taught you better. Don't make me do catch up classes!"

Clary repressed a shudder. She had already had suffered through those classes. It was basically a week of Izzy sitting her down and making her read every fashion magazine there was, then her 'exams' were to find an amazing outfit using all the skills she had learnt. Since then, Clary had tried not to break the habit and, she actually quite enjoyed dressing up. Today she just wasn't in the mood. She was sick to her stomach without actually being sick.

"I promise Isabelle," Clary reassured her. "This was a onetime slip. Tomorrow, I will be back to my old fashion loving self." She gave her a reassuring grin.

"If not, I will be over every morning and will be dressing you myself and you damn well know it." Clary gulped loudly and Sebastian let out a chuckle, slipping his hand into hers.

Guilt, it clawed at her. Ever since the after party Sebastian had been in fairly good spirits with her. After he apologised, grovelled, begged forgiveness for what happened, not knowing it was she that should be doing the grovelling.

Clary looked up at him now and smiled tightly. His face fell at that.

What made matters worse was that Sebastian thought the way she acted around him was because she didn't forgive him. That she still held a grudge and she didn't. Of course, a small part of her was still bitter about what had happened, but it had been over shadowed by what had happened with Jace.

_Jace._

Every time she thought of that golden boy her heart fluttered. She remembered the way he had looked at her, at the dance, the morning after their…incident and even, the little snippets of that night. She was consumed by thoughts of him, consumed by a need to find him, kiss him and tell him she loved him. Though, of course, that would never happen.

Clary couldn't tear down her walls and let Jace in, he had already been let in closer than anyone else in her life. He knew everything there was to know about her, some things even her own brother had yet to know. Jace was the closer thing she had to a soul mate, though they were near opposites they were one in the same. Without Jace, her life would be incomplete. If she lost him, he would leave a gaping hole that could never be closed. Jace had wriggled his way into her heart and had taken up permanent residency. His stubborn self refused to leave and Clary refused to let him.

"Earth to Clarissa," Simon was waving his hand in her face and she blinked at him. "There she is. Where did you disappear off too?"

"Too a land of magic with dragons and ogres and elves," she grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"So you went to the land of World of Warcraft or Dungeons and Dragons." Clary rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I interrupted that riveting world of yours because we were all thinking of going on a double date."

Clary frowned and looked seeing only Sebastian, Isabelle and Simon along with her. She looked between Izzy and Simon, a smile tugging her lips up. Simon gave her a look, pleading with her not to say anything. His brown eyes widened slightly from behind his glasses.

She bit down on her lip to keep from saying anything that Simon clearly didn't want her to say but she was itching to ask. Clearly, something had happened with Simon and Isabelle since the dance and it was something that made a double date possible.

"Sure, when?" Simon sagged in relief when Clary spoke up. Sebastian had moved his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. She looked up at him but saw that he was looking at something else. Clary frowned and turned around and seeing that what Sebastian was basically glaring at, was Jace.

His eyes found hers and he quirked an eyebrow up as he clearly felt the tension. She knew what he was asking, if she had old Sebastian about them. She shook her head and turned back to Simon and Isabelle who were studiously ignoring them. Clearly, the tension was thick enough for them to feel it too.

"I _really_ don't like that guy." Sebastian sneered turning back to the group. Clary looked down, glaring at the ground. That sentence bothered her a lot more than it should.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked, she wasn't look at Sebastian, she was watching Clary carefully. She squirmed under her gaze; Isabelle could make grown men cry.

"Because he's a jackass." Clary kicked him and he snapped his gaze down to her. "What was that for?"

"He isn't a jackass," she said quietly, her gaze not wavering from his. Sebastian looked at her disbelievingly.

"Oh? And you know this because you two are best buddies?"

_Yes, we have been friends for over ten years. I know him better than you. _

"No," she settled on saying this. "I know this because you used to act exactly like him until you starting liking me so, unless you're still a jackass, you're wrong." Sebastian smirked at her and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Fine. I still think he is a jackass but not as big a one as before." Clary rolled her eyes but she figured it was the best she would get from him.

He leaned down, looking like he was going to kiss her. Clary swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated kissing Sebastian, only because of what she did to him. She was so cowardly and she couldn't believe that she wasn't able to get the words out.

She had tried, two days after that night Sebastian had come over; apologising profusely and Clary had gone out with him. They had been sitting at a café and Clary was ready to say it. She wasn't going to tell him who she had cheated on him with, but she was going to tell him. Then he had looked at her and began talking about the after party and how sorry _he_ was for trying to push her. Clary had been stunned into silence and the words had died in her throat. She regretted not telling him and she hated that she still wasn't.

"Clarissa," Sebastian's attempt at kissing her had been interrupted by Isabelle. Their lips had been close but as soon as she heard her name, Clary whipped her head around. She really hoped her face didn't betray her relief.

"Can I talk to you? _Alone._" She gave Simon and Sebastian meaningful looks. Clary nodded and walked out of Sebastian's hold and over to Izzy. The girl put her arm around Clary and started walking towards the school, leaving the boys behind.

"What's up?" Clary asked once they were a safe distance away. Isabelle had gone quiet and was now just staring at her, as if waiting for something. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Something you want to tell me Clarissa?" She asked, her gaze narrowed and her fingers drumming on her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about the clothes okay? It's just one of those days." She shrugged. "You have the days when you don't always dress to kill."

At this Isabelle scoffed and Clary backtracked. "You know what I mean Izzy. It's just—"

"This isn't about the clothes." Isabelle but her off, making Clary frown.

"It's not?"

"No. I get why you aren't dressed to kill. I'm a girl too, so yes, I have _those_ days." Clary blinked. "This is about Jace. Ever since he got here you've been acting weird and he, he is always looking at you and I just don't get it. What is going on with you two? Do you know each other or—Clarissa! Are you even listening to me?"

Clary blinked again at her. She had tuned out because of something Isabelle said. Something that made her stomach clench.

"There isn't anything going on with me and Jace." It was the truth, at least. She and Jace were only friends, Isabelle didn't need to know the specifics of that friendship or that it had been going on for years or that, three weeks ago she had slept with Jace.

_Three weeks ago…_

"Are you sure? You were quick to bite off Sebastian's head when he said something against him and he is your boyfriend. What is going on with you lately? It feels like you are constantly pushing me away and I just—"

"Isabelle please!" There must have been something telling in her voice or expression because Isabelle stopped stalking and her calculating look turned to one of concern for her friend.

"Clarissa, are you okay?" She asked her eyebrows knotted in confusion and worry.

"Fine," Clary answered. "I'm fine I just…I have to go. I'll, um, I'll talk to you later, okay Izzy? About everything."

Clary didn't wait for an answer; she had already walked off heading in the direction of her locker and mechanically getting her books ready for her morning classes. She tried not to think about it, but now she couldn't help it. She hadn't thought about it in three weeks but now, she knew the truth and it terrified her.

_#####_

Clary waited outside his classroom. She had a free period now and next was lunch. She tapped her foot impatiently as students mingled out. Then she saw him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a small alcove next to the classroom.

"Clary what the hell?" Jace's eyes burned gold but once he got a look at her expression they softened. She looked scared as all hell.

"Clary," he gripped her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Clary blinked up at him and swallowed. She didn't know how to start saying what she needed too; it seemed too strange to be true. There was just no way, no way that it was true. She looked up at him, her emerald orbs meeting his golden ones and she inhaled a breath she so desperately needed.

"Jace, it's about _that_ night."

"Oh," he released her. "Look, you don't talk to me for three weeks so I get the picture. I haven't told anyone and I won't tell anyone. About that night or about our friendship, okay?" He sighed in irritation. "Can I go now?"

"No Jace," she shook her head. "It isn't about that. I don't think it will matter if you tell people now." He frowned, confusion swimming in the depths of his golden irises.

Clary thought back to her conversation with Isabelle. She thought back to that night and to the weeks before it. She thought of things starting and stopping, of things being in cycle and out of sync. She bit her lip and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Clary, what is it?"

Clary looked up into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, the eyes that held so many emotions all directed at her. The eyes she loved because there was no point in denying it. She loved Jace Wayland. She was madly, deeply and annoyingly in love with him. But now, things were too complicated to even think of acting on that.

"Jace," she began, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I think—I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_And there you have it. The big thing at the end of this fanfic. I would like to thank each and every one of you and even though I can't always get to your reviews, never doubt that every one of them makes me smile and brightens my day._

_I want to thank you for sticking with my for this story, even at times when it felt like it was never going to be finished and now, it is. I hope you will all come back for the sequel which should be up in the next week or so. It is all planned out and is full of feels._

_You find out what happens to your favourite characters. What will Jace think about this development? What about Sebastian? How will Clary's father and brother and Jace's grandmother take the news? Is she really pregnant? What happens next?_

_Look out for the sequel, __**Elegant sickness and Blue clothes **_

_Until then, farewell. xx_


	17. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL IS NOW UP! GO TO MY PROFILE AND THERE IT IS! ENJOY! XXXXXXXXX


End file.
